The Daedric Prince
by ElderQueen123
Summary: An arrogant mage finds herself lost, when a rather unpredictable Daedric Prince becomes part of her life. Not knowing what he truly wants, she must either find a way to stop him, or submit to his tempting offers. Clavicus Vile can do what ever he wants, when Barbas is not around. Based a couple of years before the Oblivion Crisis - (Review! It means a lot! / Rated T for violence)
1. The Golden Steed

_A/N - This is based a couple of years before the Oblivion Crisis, so Uriel Septim is still alive and Kvatch is still intact. Clavicus Vile is an important character in this fanfic, however he won't pop out straight away, it will be a couple of chapters away from now. But I made sure to make my main character the complete opposite of Vile (Personality wise). I am always updating and correcting any mistakes (like spelling mistakes) I find after I upload each chapter. _

_I am unsure if Rosalyn is a Breton name, but it's a better name then some of the others I thought of. Correct me if I am wrong._

_Rosalyn, Aelius and Branneth are mine, but Cyrodiil and the rest of the characters belong to Bethesda. Sadly._

******Chapter One**

******The Golden Steed**

Rosalyn sat inside the Mystic Archives of the Arcane University. The young Breton was sitting alone at a desk at the corner of the room. She was sitting in a stern posture, her long, raven hair tied back tightly into a pony tail. She had been tirelessly studying all day, her blue eyes had became painfully bloodshot. She was pale, like she had not seen the sun in over a month and bags under her eyes proved a serious lack of sleep. Most days, she forgot to eat, so she was too slender for a woman of her age. She had spent five years as a part of the Mages Guild, she spent a good three years as an Associate, before finally advancing to an Apprentice.

As she sat, she felt a small headache coming along, but that did not stop her from reading a rather old book, "_Liminal Bridges"_. She had barely past the first chapter before she was rudely interrupted. "Rosalyn!" Called out a man's annoying tone. Rosalyn sighed heavily, recognising the voice to be Aelius. A frustrating Imperial. She did not turn to look at him, in fact he sounded rather drunk. She had not seen Aelius for a long time, she remembered last seeing him leaving the University over a week ago. "Rosalyn, are you joining me tonight?" He asked, slouching over her. This man had kept asking her previously to join him at a local tavern. She kept declining, but it seems the message has not hit him yet. Ignorance is bliss after all.

"No." She answers, rather too harshly. She hoped he would take the first answer and leave.

A stupid laugh, made her turn around quickly and glare. She watched him, trying to keep his balance, as he struggled to keep his focus on her, his eyes shot from place to place. He was holding a grey, old, mug spilling brown liquid on the wooden floor. She rolled her eyes at him, hoping he would notice her disgust.

He was tall man, taller than Rosalyn by what seemed a foot. He had tanned skin and to some he was a handsome man. Though to Rosalyn, he was a typical barbarian. His hair was unkempt, short and brown. His eyes were a dark green, but blurred and unfocused. He had a strong jaw line and dark, facial hair just coming through his chin. He wore the finest clothes money could buy, however they were ruffled and stained with ale.

"Please?" He begged. "It's just for a couple of mugs. I think it will be fun." He added, walking closer to her. She immediately turned away, back to her book. She tried to ignore him, however it was incredibly hard. "You will only be away from your precious books for an hour. I've been out of the city for a while. I want a welcoming." Rosalyn found his request rather idiotic, as it was clear he already had his welcoming.

She sighed yet again and rubbed her temples. "Aelius, I'm not interested in joining you tonight." She felt what she said was almost to passive. However her headache was getting worse and she needed this man away from her as soon as possible.

Aelius stumbled away slightly, then stumbled back. He then slammed his grey, old mug onto the desk where Rosalyn was sitting. Splashing the brown liquid over the desk and book named_ Liminal Bridges, _soaking the page she was reading. "Sorry." He mumbled lightly.

She looked and snarled at him, his face did not look apologetic at all. He was grinning, like he achieved something. She decided to slam the book closed. She stood, only to feel unreasonably short next to Aelius, even as he slouched. "I don't have to deal with this." She declared and tried to move away from him.

He then grabbed her hand as she passed him. "I'm sorry Rosalyn, I just wanted to spend an evening with you."

She turned back to face him, angry. "I do not want to spend an evening with you Aelius. You're an annoying, frustrating, insufferable man! I have better things to do, than be your company!" She ranted, her blue eyes stared at him with hate.

He let go of her hand, but before she could turn around, he spoke. "I didn't mean to come across that way." He explained in an apologetic way. "I just had a bit too much ale."

She rolled her eyes again. "You annoy me you're sober _and_ drunk." She emphasised, backing away slowly. His face saddened, his unfocused eyes trying to watch her movements carefully. Rosalyn shook her head in disapproval. "The only reason you wish me to be your company is because I do not want to. There are so many women who would date you in a heartbeat Aelius, stop harassing me." She ordered, trying to sound superior to him.

She turned away again, but he rushed up to her and stopped her in her tracks. "None with looks like yours." He breathed. She backed away quickly. "When I was travelling, I went to Skingrad. I have family there. I went into a local traders and they were selling this beautiful piece of jewellery." He explained almost too quickly. Rosalyn could barely keep up on his words.

"My family are well known in Skingrad, in fact we are rather wealthy." He bragged, she almost rolled her eyes again but stopped herself. It was an annoying habit and she knew it. "So I had plenty of coin, the merchant offered to sell me this piece of jewellery at a discount."

She interrupted him quickly. "Right, you're rich I understand. Where are you going with this tale?"

Almost as if he never heard her speak, he continued talking. "He explained to me, that the piece of jewellery had been for sale for so long. He needed to be rid of it, he was tired of looking at it. He told me a brief story of it too. Told me, the jewellery gave whoever owns it luck. But he did not believe in such things." Rosalyn then raised an eyebrow, curious. "I bought the jewellery, but then I decided I did not need something that granted me luck. I'm rich, handsome and talented. I don't need it." Rosalyn could not help herself, she had to roll her eyes once again at the cocky and vain man.

"So I decided, I would give it to you. I wanted to give you it over a drink." Before she answered however, he pulled out a golden chain from his trouser pockets. It was a beautiful necklace, with a golden, neatly shaped figure. The small shape of a unicorn, but she noticed the unicorns silver, diamond eye. Almost like it was staring at her in bliss. She recognised the figure from books, it was indeed the lucky steed.

Rosalyn quickly believed that this did not come cheap. He must have spent a fortune on the necklace. A necklace as beautiful as that would cost more than a hundred septims. But with an enchantment, it must have cost possibly over a thousand septims. "I cannot accept that." She declined, trying not to sound ungrateful. "That would have cost a fortune."

"Please then, accept it over a drink. That is all I ask." She shook her head, even after a drink with this man, she would not feel right accepting it. She stared at the necklace in his hand. Somehow, the darker side of her told her to take it, but she knew what Aelius would do.

He would use it against her, he would constantly bring it up and make her go on more dates with him. She could not do it. She looked at him with sympathetic eyes before she says "Aelius, I'm sorry. I know you meant well, but to hold something that looks so... Valuable, I- just cannot take it. I hope you understand."

He tightened his fight around the golden necklace and looked to the ground. Rosalyn expected him to be depressed or shamed. However, he was looking at the ground in anger. Rosalyn briefly saw the hatred in his dark, green eyes. She felt slightly nervous and wanted to walk away, but for some reason she did not. He looked back at her, his eyes softer then when he looked to the ground, but still filled with anger. It was like he was trying to figure out what to say, but Rosalyn spoke before he could. "I'm really sorry Aelius. I know you meant well."

"Then why can't you just take the damned thing!" He yelled, both his fists balled in anger. Her eyes widened in shock, she knew Aelius to be an insufferable and maybe slightly obsessive man. But she never knew him to be an angry man. Maybe he just hid it well, or he is just so disappointed she did not accept the gift and lost his sense or it was just the alcohol. Either way, this was not him.

She did not reply, feeling intimidated by the look on his face. He was snarling, his face turning slightly red and his eyes. She had never seen so much hate in someone's eye before. She wondered deeply why he wanted her to have the necklace so much. Surely he could just keep it to himself, it would help him more than it would help her. She did not say anything however and stared at him.

His expression soon softened, then he smiled. Rosalyn wanted to ask him so many things, but felt he would just lose his temper again. "I'm sorry." He simply said, looking to the ground in shame. He was waiting for her to say it was alright or maybe anything other than nothing. He then spoke again, after a small pause. "I just saw this and thought of you."

"Return it then." Rosalyn snapped. It was probably not the best thing to say in the best tone, however she just wanted to leave. "I don't wish to possess it."

Aelius' expression did not change, he turned and left. Slamming the upstairs level door of the Mystic Archives behind him. Rosalyn was thankful nobody was around to witness her being harassed like she was.

Her headache was worse than ever. She sat on a desk nearby and rubbed her temples. She could have taken the necklace and sold it, she could have put the money towards her own home. But to do that, her pride would have been wasted. She refused to be provided an easy life, as tempting as it is.

She looked at the clock on the wall, it was not too late. She cleaned up the mess Aelius made and wiped down the book she was reading. The text was not ruined, but the book was wet and vulnerable. The pages would be easily ripped. Tar-Meena, the Argonian woman who took care of the Mystic Archives would kill her if she found one of her books ruined.

She put the book away disappointed. In deep hopes Tar-Meena doesn't find it wet, it would give Rosalyn a bad name. She wanted to finish reading it, but she moved to another book. Hoping this one would stay dry.

* * *

Rosalyn slept at the Arcane University, the only thing she hated about the place was sharing a sleeping area. She slept on the upstairs level of the Mages Quarters. She shared the room with both men and woman. She found it quite revealing and found it hard to rest, as many of the other mages gossiped and giggled most of the night.

Her bed was in the far corner of the room. It was a habit of Rosalyn's to pick the most distant of places. She had a simple chest at the end of the bed (like all beds did), locked with a key she kept with her always. She kept the key on a piece of rope, tied around her neck. It was long so people never noticed it.

She was lucky enough already, as Aelius slept in the basement. She did not want to know what happened if he slept in the same room. After dressing quickly into a white nightgown, she tried to sleep that night, but found it difficult as she heard two younger girls giggling and a man snoring. It was frustrating, but eventually she passed out.

She woke up when mages started talking loudly and some laughing. Getting through their morning gossip. She yawned, her headache was long gone but was replaced by weak eyes. She could not keep them open very well. "Good morning Rosalyn." She heard a female Wood Elf's, high-pitched voice to the left of her.

Branneth has slept in the bed next to Rosalyn for two years, since Rosalyn became an apprentice. Branneth had never caused her bother, or got in her way. Rosalyn thought Branneth was a kind Elf, just with an unfortunately horrible voice.

The elf had just woken up. She had long blond hair, that was messy from rest. Tanned, even skin and lush, dark brown eyes that glowed delightfully. She scratched her head with her unnatural long, finger nails, painted red. Rosalyn often wondered how she could use her hands with nails as long as that. "Morning." She responded, unsure of the time.

She watched Branneth get out of her bed, she was a short, thin elf. She wore a long, white, nightgown. Much like Rosalyn's, just with a different pattern. "I'm practicing some destruction magic today. I can't get the hang of controlling fire." She announced in her high-pitched tone. Travelling to her chest at the end of the bed and unlocking it.

Rosalyn quickly sat up. "Well the key to it, is not fearing it. If you fear casting fire, it's not going to work. You have to prepare yourself." She explained, wanting to share as much information as possible. Her studies are incredibly useful at times like this. "Its the same with controlling ice and thunder spells. Not so much with ice. Tell me, can you cast ice spells at all?"

Branneth looked at the Breton and thought. "I think I managed to do it once, but I can't remember how." She answered.

"I'm sure there is books in the Archives that can help you." Rosalyn suggested, stepping out of her bed and turned to start making it.

"I have read that fire spells, are the easiest to cast. That's why I'm starting with them." Branneth explained.

"They are." Rosalyn agreed. "However, if you cannot control your fear of it, you must start with ice." She finished making her bed and turned to Branneth who was changing into her green apprentice robes.

"That's beautiful!" She suddenly called out, causing Rosalyn to cock her eyebrow. "Where did you get it? Is it real?" Rosalyn had a confused expression, Branneth then pointed to her neck.

Rosalyn went to touch it and felt something smooth. She looked down and saw the exact necklace that Aelius tried to give her yesterday. Shocked and very scared, she sat down onto the bed. Her eyes were wide, Branneth noticed this quickly. "What's wrong?" She asked, with a worried look on her small face.

Rosalyn rubbed her temples and started to feel angry. "I hate him." She fumed. The first thought that came to the Breton's mind was how Aelius managed to place the necklace on her while she was sleeping? Not to mention why he would do something so extreme? Was he that desperate to give her it?

"Who?" The Wood Elf asked, her worried expression unchanging.

"Aelius. He tried to give me this yesterday evening." She explained, holding onto the jewel like she was about to rip it away from her neck. "I told him I didn't want it, did he listen? No. So he forced me to have it. That selfish, vain-"

"Rosalyn..." Interrupted the young elf, Rosalyn immediately stopped her rant and softened her expression. "Why don't you just give it back to him today. He won't be hard to find after all. I mean a man with looks like his never is."

Rosalyn rolled her eyes and took the necklace off, placing it underneath her pillow until she got dressed. She dressed in her apprentice robes, like many other did. She made herself look tidy, her hair was neatly combed into a pony tail. She felt her hair was getting too long, it would be an easy target for someone attacking her with fire spells.

She placed the necklace inside the pocket of her robes. Branneth was still there. "Did he put it on you over night?" She asked, generally concerned. Rosalyn nodded. "That's strange. Why did he do that?"

Rosalyn tried to remember what he was saying to her the previous day, but he mind was strangely blank. "I don't know. I think he's obsessed." She answered honestly.

They both left the upper Mages Quarters soon later. Rosalyn hoped to catch Aelius later in the day, as she wanted to research more on how to control fire spells. She found herself at her usual desk, upstairs at the Mystic Archives.

* * *

Later that day, she had not learned much of fire spells. She missed breakfast and lunch, but it did not phase her in the slightest. She was used to feeling hungry, but she knew she had to grab something for her dinner and maybe some water as she had not drank much all day.

She did learn however, that the most powerful fire spells can easily lose control. So a mage must learn to control emotions before casting one. It was amazing how emotions can control spells as much as they do. She took a few notes, hoping to pass them onto Branneth later in the day.

"Good afternoon Rosalyn." Greeted a voice from behind her. There were a couple of people inside the Archives that day, but nobody ever really spoke to her. She turned and found herself surprised.

The Imperial Master-Wizard, Raminus Polus was speaking to her. It had been two years since she spoke to him. It was when she managed to gain all the recommendations, from all the stationed guild halls around Cyrodiil. A harder time, it took her three long years to do. But when she achieved it, he was there to greet her and give her the tour of the University.

He was mostly a busy man, so she rarely saw him around. He was a middle-aged man, with green eyes and graying hair. He wore fine, blue mages robes and had a positive look about him that could make anybody feel welcome. "Master-Wizard!" She jumped and stood. Unsure of what he wanted to speak to her about.

"Tar-Meena had visited me recently with some good reports about you." He explained. Rosalyn found herself breath, not realising she was holding it. "She wrote how devoted you are too your research and how much time you spend in here. In fact she visited me personally and recommended you for promotion."

Rosalyn's mouth was wide. It seemed so long since she had been praised on anything. "She also explained how neat you keep this place, while others put there books back in the wrong place, or just leave them lying around. You always return the books back to their original position." He mentioned. She had no idea what to say, her mind was blank.

"Would you like to sit down, over there?" He pointed towards an unoccupied desk. She nodded and quickly walked over, sitting down with her legs crossed. She tried to look professional, but she could not help a small smile playing on her face. He sat opposite her and smiled back. "She mentioned to me, she would like you helping out around the Archives. She would like you to be an assistant here. All you would do, is check out books, make sure their in their rightful place, keeping it clean."

"I would be honored." Rosalyn replied quickly without hesitation. "I love spending time in here." She added, a huge grin on her face. She could not believe it, she was eventually getting somewhere in the guild.

"Great. I would also like to promote you to Journeyman. You will get paid for your duties, but now we expect you to pass any knowledge you learn to the guild. We expect a report every week." Rosalyn nodded, trying to note mentally everything he says. Her excitement was over the roof, she could not keep her mind balanced. "You will also be moving in here. Tar-Meena will show you to your quarters. She will also give you your new robes and any more information. Any questions?"

Rosalyn could not think straight, something she had done a lot of lately. "Erm... Yes, does it always have to be new information?" She asked, feeling a little silly, but the question had to be asked.

Raminus laughed softly. "No, we understand that it's hard to come across new things. We just like to make sure that everybody is keeping busy and not just abusing the free services of the guild."

Rosalyn could not imagine anybody doing such a thing. Why would anybody just join to get a free place to sleep when there was so many things to learn? "Of course not sir." She replies, her smile not moving.

"Keep up the good work Rosalyn, I'm sure you will be in my place in maybe ten years time." She highly doubted it. But was grateful for the compliment.

"Thank you for the opportunity sir." She thanked. She knew that most people who were promoted got moved to a guild hall in one of the city's across Cyrodiil. She was glad she was stationed at the University.

Raminus stood. "There is one more thing." He mentioned. "If we have tasks we need help on, we will need you to help us. It's compulsory I'm afraid. But we will not bring you out of your expertise however. We won't ask you to help with a group of rogue necromancers. We will mostly just ask you to research on a topic we need help on." He explained best he could.

Rosalyn nodded. "I understand sir. I will try to give the best help I can."

Raminus smiled and nodded back to her as she stood. "If there's not any more questions I will be going. I have many assignments to attend to before dusk."

"Yes sir, thank you again." He smiled and left. Rosalyn quickly decided to seek out Tar-Meena.

Tar-Meena was standing on the lower level of the Mystic Archives, placing a book back on its shelf. She was a lot taller than Rosalyn, with a long tail that looked strong enough to knock a desk over. She was a dark green and brown, with bright, blood coloured eyes. "Tar-Meena!" Rosalyn almost shouted in her excitement as she approached the Argonian. "I want to thank you-"

"Hush, try not to disturb the other guild members. They are trying to study." Tar-Meena hushed. Rosalyn then felt embarrassed, even if nobody really paid attention to her. "And yes dear girl. You don't have to thank me, even without me you would have been promoted. I just made sure you were positioned here, not at some guild hall in Bravil."

"Really? Raminus said it was because you recommended me. Either way, I thank you. Without you I would not have been placed where I wanted to be."

Tar-Meena placed her dark hand on the Breton's shoulder in a kind gesture. "I would not have you anywhere else." Rosalyn smiled. Tar-Meena turned and walked towards a desk, were she handed over a large, blue robe. It looked to have softer fabric then the green one she was wearing. "Here." The Argonian simply said, passing it towards the younger woman. "You are not required to wear it, just try to. It looks more professional."

Rosalyn nodded in agreement before the older woman spoke again. "I'll also be handing over a key to your new sleeping area. It's not much, theirs only a single bed, a wardrobe and a chest. But you will have privacy. Its stationed just upstairs, I will show it to you later." Tar-Meena continued. "My rooms just downstairs, as you well know. Also I will need you to work upstairs too. I do most the work down here, though I will check on you now and then."

"Of course." Rosalyn replied.

Tar-Meena thought for a small while. "Since I'm a Master-Wizard, I will need most help I can get. Also, you know the ground rules. No eating or drinking in the Archives. I don't want my library getting filthy. No taking out books without authorisation."

"I know the rules." Rosalyn interrupted, maybe a little to rudely. She didn't want Tar-Meena to go down the list of rules the Argonian somehow managed to print in her mind. "Do you want me to go collect my things now? Or later?"

"Oh- Yes, yes. Go on now. I have to find that old key- Also remember, I will be giving you a little job to carry out later, you start easy today. Tomorrow it's going to be your full-time job, to keep this place clean and organised."

Rosalyn agreed and left to collect her things. Nobody was inside the upstairs Mages Quarters when she packed her things, it made her feel a little depressed. However glad she was to finally have privacy, away from the loud apprentices gossiping and giggling every morning and night.

Tar-Meena showed her to her private quarters. It was a small room, only barely enough room to walk around. The bed was a nice single, covered in purple bed sheets and pillows. A bedside table, a wardrobe and a chest that fitted underneath the bed. The room was small with one window fitted directly over her bed, covered in purple curtains. It was nice. She laid on her new bed for a small while before unpacking her things. It was strange to have a wardrobe again, she had not had one for years.

She started to dress into her new robes then she remembered the necklace. Only when it fell out of her apprentice robes she did. Then she thought. What if it was the necklace that got her promoted. She found it rather silly to even think that. No trader would sell something that powerful. Not when they could earn great business from it. No she was lucky on her own, no possible way would the necklace give her that much luck.

She placed the necklace inside her new robes pockets, reminding herself she must return it to Aelius either today or tomorrow. She didn't know why she thought the necklace gave her luck, she was not even wearing it.

She wandered back into the Archives, locking her new quarters door behind her. "Rosalyn! I heard the news!" It was Branneth. She ran towards Rosalyn with a smile on her face. "I can't believe you have moved out of the Mages Quarters."

Rosalyn smiled back at the wood elf. "Yes, its been an exiting day." Rosalyn pushed past the smaller girl but she followed.

"I also wanted to tell you that I haven't seen Aelius all day. I don't know where he is."

Rosalyn quickly turned to face the blonde woman. "Has anybody seen him?"

"I don't know." She squeaked. "But I don't really think anybody has. It's not like anybody to just disappear like that."

The Breton shook her head. "Look, just because someone hasn't been seen, doesn't mean they have disappeared. He will probably show up tomorrow, if not tonight."

"I hope he does." Rosalyn noticed her eyes lower. "I want to know why he put a necklace on you while you sleep. It's so strange."

The taller woman decided quickly to change the subject. "Have you had any luck on your fire spells?"

Branneth shrugged lazily. "A little I think. I've never been good at destruction, I've always found my experts in Alteration."

Rosalyn smiled as she listened to the young elf's stories of how she found out she was an expert on Alteration, while hoping Aelius shows his face some time soon.

* * *

_A/N - That's chapter one done. I hope you liked it, I will hopefully update again sometime this week. Or even in a couple of days. Tell me how I did, I'm always looking to improve on everything, spelling, grammar you name it._

**_Please Review!_**

_Next chapter – Rosalyn makes a new friend and Aelius has some questions to answer._


	2. A Need for Answers

******Chapter Two**

******A Need for Answers**

It was coming into Mid Year, and the season was becoming too hot to wear the mages robes all day. Rosalyn had not seen Aelius in over two weeks, she was incredibility curious to where he was. In fact she found his disappearance disturbing, especially after giving her the necklace. She heard no news of him either, not even from Branneth. The Bosmer had promised before to keep her eye out. Her work was almost to easy, she found her job to be a steal. She was being paid for simple things, Journeyman work was not challenging at all. Yet the Argonian Tar-Meena complimented her on her work. The biggest change to her life was possibly her growing attachment to the golden necklace. She would occasionally wear the jewel, mostly when nobody was around to see it. The last thing Rosalyn wanted was a fellow mage asking her where she had got it.

Rosalyn was engaged placing alchemy books back in their rightful place when somebody approached her. It was somebody she had never spoken to before. "Do you work here?" Asked the man, with a kindly tone.

He was a tall Altmer, with long, silky, dark, blonde hair and bright, golden eyes. He had light golden skin and he towered over Rosalyn, like all Altmer do.

"Yes." Rosalyn responded. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering where you keep your books on Daedra?" He asked, a small smile on his face. Rosalyn wanted to ask why he was interested in such a subject, but stopped herself before she seemed nosy.

"They're going to be downstairs, I think they're near the back. You would have to ask Tar-Meena, she would know. She's the Argonian woman." Rosalyn explained.

The High Elf smiled widely. "I know who she is, I used to be an apprentice here."

Rosalyn smirked back at the mer. "Really? Well, you should know where we keep them then. Shouldn't you?" She did not mean to sound rude, but the habit of being rude was hard to control.

The Altmer did not seem to be insulted however and nodded. "Yes, but last time I was here must have been over five years ago. Things tend to get moved around." Rosalyn wanted to say that Tar-Meena would never let the sections of her books get moved from place to place, but she could not. She already tossed him a rude comment and another one would mostly lead to a complaint.

"Well their downstairs, if you want I can show you." She offered, however she craved him to decline.

Unfortunately, it did not go to plan. "That would be lovely, thank you."

She then asked him to follow her. She took him downstairs, Tar-Meena was not present. She directed him to the back of the room and to a book-case. "This is, I believe to be a full section on Daedra and their princes." Rosalyn pointed. "If you need anything else, just let me know."

She walked away as the Altmer looked through the books. She wondered who he was and where he was stationed. Mostly why he was interested in Daedric in the first place. Rosalyn did not know much of them, but she did know they caused problems for anybody who encounters them.

* * *

Later that morning, she was once again reading and taking notes. She had placed the Lucky Steed necklace in her robes pocket after helping the Altmer. She had accepted, the golden chain granted her a little luck, even though she could not prove it.

There were a couple of mages inside the upper level of the Mystic Archives. But it was mostly quiet, some were whispering to one another but it was hard to notice. When Rosalyn started writing a small note on mysticism spells, she heard somebody cough rather loudly above her.

She looked up to see the very same Altmer as before. "May I join you?" He asked in a kind tone. She wanted desperately to say no, however she did not want to risk a complaint.

"Of course." She answered and sighed. He sat down on the chair opposite her, holding a large, red, old book. She wanted to ask him what the book was, but she did not want to engage in conversation.

"I'm Telendiil." He suddenly introduced himself, his hand coming across the table, asking for a handshake.

She smiled at him. "Rosalyn." She introduced herself back, shaking his hand. She hated pretending to be polite with a passion.

"Elegant name on a dazzling face." He admired, a gleam in his eye. He then turned to his large book. She noticed he had pieces of parchment and a quill present with him. He must have been asked to do this research, or it was a hobby of his.

She turned back to her notes. She was reading a large book named '_Mysterious Akavir_'. Hoping to find something on mysticism inside. No such luck.

She then turned her head and her curiosity defeated her. "What are you reading Telendiil?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm and steady.

He looked up to her with his golden eyes. "It's a book called Spirit of the Daedra. Are you interested?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She shook her head. "Not really." She said simply.

"Well I find it to be very interesting indeed." He replied. "It enters the minds of the Daedra, their views on mortals, their lifestyle-."

"They're from a different plane, we have nothing to worry about from them." Rosalyn said, keeping her chin high.

Telendiil nodded his head. "Yes, but I simply want to take notes. I find the subject of Daedra interesting."

"I have noticed" Rosalyn answers.

She turned back to her book and looked over it again. After a small while, she gave up and began to look for a new one, hoping to learn more on mysticism. She found Telendiil's fascination troubling and suspicious, but she decided to leave it alone. She only hoped the mer was not interested in Daedra worship, like so many turn to when they are desperate.

She wandered downstairs in hopes to find other books, but something or more so someone distracted her. "Aelius!" She called out in frustration. The dark-haired Imperial quickly turned around to face her, his face looked horrified. He was standing by the Daedric section of the books, Rosalyn did not notice when she stormed towards him. "How dare you!" She raised her voice in anger. "How dare you force the necklace on me and run off!" She dragged the golden necklace out her pocket and showed him it in her palm. "Take it back!"

His green eyes were large with fear. "I don't want it." He said harshly.

"Why?" She questioned. "Is it cursed?" She accused, she was standing to close to him. Though she did not care.

He shook his head violently. "No, I bought that for you. I refuse to take it back!" She tossed the necklace violently to the ground near Aelius' fancy shoes, making a clattering sound.

"Then somebody else can have it. Aelius, you are a desperate, pathetic man. I don't wish to have any gift from you, whether it be a rock, or jewel."

Aelius looked at the necklace, that was so poorly treated on the ground and picked it up."Rosalyn please..." He begged, but she refused to hear it.

"I don't want you to be near me Imperial! You're a strange, drunken moron!" She pointed her finger at him.

He looked shocked by her last words. "Moron?" He repeated. "Moron!" He then yelled. "I have just been promoted to Journeyman and I'm a moron?"

Rosalyn's eyes became wide, she wondered how on Tamriel could he get promoted. He was arrogant, lazy and vain. He was lying, he has to be. "You're lying." She quickly accused.

"Lying? I have worked very hard thank you. Hard enough for Raminus to notice and promote me himself. I have been moved to another city guild hall. I will be moving for good tomorrow morning!" He argued. "I know you have been promoted and guess what Breton. It was because this lovely gift I gave you." He showed her the necklace in his hand. "Not because of talent or motivation. Yet you spit it back in my face." His face snarled into something sinister.

Rosalyn was more concerned to his promotion than anything else. She expected him to stay an apprentice for another couple of years. "What hard work have you been doing?" She questioned him in a frustrated tone.

He laughed. "A lot more, then just study. I actually cast spells and travel and you-." He looked at her up and down in a disgusted expression. "Don't do a damned thing." He placed the necklace inside his pocket and shoved himself passed her. Knocking her slightly. She rolled her eyes and returned upstairs, to her quarters and rested for a small while. Just glad to be rid of the necklace once and for all.

* * *

After a while and when Tar-Meena returned. Rosalyn decided to seek the Imperial out, with a need for answers. She needed to know why he wanted her to have the necklace so desperately. She travelled around the university in the warm sun, hoping he did not travel too far. After asking around, she discovered him to be inside the Lustratorium, the University's Alchemy center.

She watched him silently, mixing two ingredients together what she noticed to be Nightshade (that could be used as a powerful poison) and Alkanet flower petals. (What makes a light glow). She smirked, trying to hold back a laugh as he tried to mix the ingredients in vain. She thought maybe he was just practising, but she also mentally noted he should research on his ingredients before he wastes them.

"I hope you're not going to be an alchemist at this guild hall of yours." Rosalyn interrupted, before she started to laugh.

Aelius looked at her with hateful eyes, then turned back to making his potion. She walked behind him and inspected the poorly made liquid. The ingredients were not crushed correctly and there were horrible bubbles floating on the top, the liquid the colour of sickly black. "This is useless." She commented, turning away as the smell of the poison caught her senses. It smelled strongly of wet dog.

"Like you know what it is." Aelius responded harshly. "I've not seen you in here since I joined. You don't know a thing about it."

Rosalyn laughed out loud, hoping not to disturb the other mages as they worked. "What I know is, you just mixed poison plant with a glowing one. What in the god's names do you expect to make with that?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

He snarled. "I have my uses."

"Useless ones, I suppose." She harshly added. "What are you trying to make anyway?"

"I'm trying to make a poison for when I travel out, if you must know. I need a physical way of dealing with those wild beasts and bandits." He answered, his tone of voice harsh and frustrated.

She paused to think for a moment before she replied. "Why don't you try Nightshade with Dragon's Tongue? Or with Harrada, there cheep and effective." She instructed. "But this time, crust them into nothing more than a fine powder. Otherwise the effects are weak."

He looked at her with annoyed eyes, the hatred seemed to leave his eyes however. "How do you know all this?" He spat in a demanding tone.

She laughed softly. "Because I don't do a damned thing." She mocked. "And spend all my time studying. Maybe you should do your research more often before you waste your coin."

"Have you not got better things to do?" He argued. "Don't you have books to sort out?"

Rosalyn laughed. "Yes, books. I'm sorry you don't have the slightest common sense. Seriously, its common knowledge how to make a poison. Its one of the first things you learn, what plants you can and cannot mix. Or even better, plants you cannot eat or drink." She wanted to insult him harshly, but she was careful not to step over the line.

He shook his head towards her before he turned back to his poorly made potion. She sighed and rolled her eyes, she needed to calm down. "Look, I just wanted to know why you are... or perhaps were so desperate to hand me that necklace?" She finally asked, crossing her arms while she watched him work.

She waited a little while before he answered. "It cost a fortune and I decided I didn't want it. What else do you want to know?" He fumed. There was a small amount of sweat forming on his brow, Rosalyn presumed it was from the poisons fumes.

"Then why did you put it over my neck while I slept? You could have just given it to somebody else." She questioned further.

He slammed his hand on to the bench he was working at. "Maybe the message isn't clear enough for you Breton. I wanted to court you, so I got you that damned necklace and it was spat in my face." He snorted, his nostrils flaring and his eyes squinting.

She angered him, she knew she had. She would not fear him. "why place it around my neck as I sleep?"

He moaned out loud, dragging his hand across his brown, unkempt hair. "I thought it would be romantic." He admitted, what seemed to be shamefully. "Now are these questions over? So I can make my poison."

Rosalyn nodded softly and walked away, leaving him to continue his pathetic work. She found his behavior confusing. Aelius was not the kind of man to lose his temper as easily as that. In fact he was the one making other angry. Once she was back inside the peaceful Mystic Archives, she sat down with a book on Alchemy. Feeling the need to recap on potion making.

* * *

The young Breton had not acknowledged the fact much she had not left the Arcane University for over a week. It was not until later that evening when Branneth, the younger Bosmer pointed it out. It did not phase Rosalyn at all however, but that encouraged a conversation to erupt among the girls. "I think we should just spend a day in the Market district." Branneth asked sitting opposite her friend. "I have not been for new gear in a while. It would be lovely if you came with me."

Rosalyn declined the kindest way she knew possible. "No, I'm not interested. I can get everything I need here." She liked the blonde elf, believing her to be kind and filled with positive energy. Something Rosalyn could only envy. However, she knew the elf would not stop trying to persuade her.

"I just think it would be wonderful to spend a day outside these walls." Branneth sighed, her expression showed disappointment.

"Branneth, this isn't a prison. You can leave and return when you please." Rosalyn tried to assure.

Branneth shook her head. "No, I would to spend a day outside these walls. See more of the city. I want to buy new things. I don't want to do all that alone."

"I don't have any time to do that, you know it. I have no interest in seeing this city, I can buy everything I need inside these walls." Rosalyn answered. "I have things I want to research on."

However, Branneth was not going to give up. "Theses apparently a book store inside the market district! Filled with rare books."

Rosalyn laughed. "Really? Why would I want to spend coin on books, when I can read them free here." She mentally decided to change the subject. "I saw Aelius today."

"Yes, I saw him too. He was making this vile potion in the Lustratorium. I could smell it at the other side of the room." She said, with a small snarl like she remember what the vile smell was like.

"He has his necklace back." Rosalyn announced. "He can give it to somebody else, or trade it. Either way, I don't care what he does with it."

Branneth let out a large sigh. "You should have kept it." She said. "Or at gave it to me, I could have traded it in for some coin."

Rosalyn stood and wandered over to a bookshelf, hoping to find something on luck. She was now generally curious and noted to herself, she should have researched on the topic earlier. "What are you doing?" Asked the blonde elf.

Rosalyn picked up an old, dusty book, coloured black. It was large and heavy, she could not read the title. "I've never seen this book before." Rosalyn said as she stared blankly at the title-less book. Almost like her never heard Branneth speak. She sat back down, opposite her friend and opened the first page.

The first thing the Breton notices, are ripped pages. She rolled her eyes in frustration, there was now no possible way to know the title. "What books that?" Branneth asks, trying to sneak a peek of the book.

"I'm unsure. Somebody's ripped out the pages." Rosalyn answers, then turns to another page.

"Well, what is it about?" Asks her friend, still trying to look at detail of the book.

"I don't know, do I?" The raven haired girl snaps. Branneth's eyes widen in shock. "Sorry." Rosalyn mumbles, turning back to the book.

It was awhile, before Rosalyn noticed the book was in fact about the Ayleids. She lowered her head to the desk and let out a frustrated moan. Closing the book, finding it a waste of time. Branneth was busy reading about destruction magic, still unfortunately unable to cast a fire spell. Regardless of what Rosalyn's advice.

* * *

The next morning, Rosalyn was still dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. Having fallen asleep in them. She felt vile and was desperate to change. Then she almost screamed.

That necklace was in her pocket. That very golden necklace, with the lucky steed was in her pocket. How could she not notice this yesterday? Or did Aelius once again, sneak into her room and place it on her. She slammed her fist in anger against her bed. Hoping Aelius was still at the University, she quickly changed into fresh robes and placed the necklace around her neck. Hidden from view by her robes.

Rushing through the grounds to the Mages Quarters, she had a quick search around. "Where is Aelius?" She asked one boy who was sitting with mug in his hand.

"I think he just left. You might be able to catch him." She dived out the room, without thanking the mage and ran to the entrance gates. She passed superior mages, who stared at her with puzzling looks. She hopes that Aelius had not gotten too far. She passed the gates and once she reached the bridge, she stopped.

She could not see him, he must be in the Imperial City and it would take days to find him there. By then he would be at his new guild hall. She growled out in anger, not caring if anybody heard her or not.

After a small while, she travel back to her quarters.

She cleaned herself up, not realising or caring how awful she looked when she rushed after Aelius. She decided to look for Raminus, he would know where Aelius was. Then she could post the necklace back to him.

She found Raminus Polus in the Arch-Mage lobby, sitting and reading. "Excuse me, Master-Wizard?" The Imperial raised his read and looked at her.

He smiled softly. "Good morning Rosalyn, do you need anything?" He asked, closing his book.

She felt badly enough for interrupting him, she knew how busy he was. "Yes, it's quite important." She answers. "You see when Aelius left, he forgot to take something with him."

Raminus raised his eyebrow curiously. Rosalyn lifted the necklace from underneath her robes and revealed it to him. "That's a fine piece of jewellery." Raminus noted.

"Aelius left it with me, he forgot to pick it up before he travelled." She lied, how could she tell him the truth? Aelius could get into trouble, even though she would like to see it. Very much. "I need to know what guild hall he has been moved to. So I can post it to him."

Raminus stood. "I can look through the paperwork, find out where he got moved to."

"You don't know?" Rosalyn questioned. "I thought you were the one who promoted him." She was deeply confused.

"Yes, but I did not place him. Caranya did. Unfortunately, she's not in the University at the moment." He answers.

Rosalyn never thought returning something would be this difficult. "When will she be back?" She asks, in hope.

"Not for a couple of weeks. She's on researching a Ayleid ruin, these trips take a long time." Raminus Explained. "I wouldn't suggest asking her when she returns either. Keep this a secret, but she thinks very highly of herself. She would mostly toss you away, without listening to what you say."

Rosalyn nodded. "I understand sir."

"I'll keep an eye out for paperwork about him. I'm sure it will pop out soon." Raminus assured, before he wandered away back to his business.

Rosalyn placed the necklace back underneath her robes and wandered back to the Mystic Archives. Disappointed. This necklace was clearly more than a simple gift. Why was Aelius so desperate for her to have it?

She needed to know where he was, so she could find out once and for all.

* * *

_A/N - I wanted to keep this chapter short. I wish I could have made it longer, but unfortunately it would drag._

_Next chapter will be longer and more eventful!_

**_Please Review! I'm always looking to improve._**

_Next Chapter - Rosalyn makes an interesting discovery!_


	3. Fortune and Migraines

******Chapter Three**

******Fortune and Migraines**

Tar-Meena was talking endlessly with another mage and Rosalyn just sat and listened. She wanted to ask Tar-Meena about the old book she found on Ayleids a couple of days ago. She was curious about it, since she had never seen the book before. She made sure to leave it in the place she found it. Today her dark hair curled slightly and was left uncombed. Rosalyn never usually did that, but she was unreasonably tired. She found it hard to keep her eyes open that day.

Lucky for her, it was getting late and she would retire to her quarters soon. Once she spoke to Tar-Meena. She also had kept wearing the necklace that Aelius forced on her. The very necklace that was supposed to give her luck. So far nothing to bad had happened to her, in fact nothing much had happened. But she always made sure, to keep it hidden underneath her robes. After what seemed to be hours, Tar-Meena's fellow mage left. Rosalyn quickly jumped to the opportunity to speak. "Tar-Meena, do you have a minute?" She asked, standing up.

The Argonian turned her head. "Yes, but I do have other business to attend to before it gets to late. What do you need." She replied, picking up a pile of parchment from her desk.

"There was a book I discovered upstairs a couple of days ago. The titles missing and some pages have been removed." Rosalyn explained. "I was wondering if you could identify it at all?"

The Argonian let out a noise that Rosalyn believed to be a frustrated growl. "I suppose so." She muttered.

Rosalyn led the Master-Wizard to the upstairs level of the Mystic Archives. "I believe I left it over here." The Breton spoke, mainly to herself.

Tar-Meena placed the pile of paperwork down on the first desk, as she entered the room. It was starting to get dark out, no mages were sitting inside the Archives that evening. The Argonian relaxed herself into the closest chair to the exit. Something she never did in front of the apprentices. Rosalyn picked the very same black, old book from the shelf she had left it.

She passed the book to Tar-Meena, who had her hands on her head. She took a long look before she said anything. "I have not seen this book in years." She breathed. Rosalyn did not see any happiness in the Argonians face, it showed only shock. "In fact, it was locked away last I had seen it."

She opened the book and had a long look. "Hm- pages are missing." She observed, inspecting it further.

Rosalyn cocked her eyebrow, still standing. "Yes, I found it that way."

"It was perfectly intact when I last saw it. Stupid apprentices I suppose. It's a shame, this book is incredibly valuable." Tar-Meena said as she flipped through the pages. "In fact, this book is very rare. I suppose there are other copy's, but it could take years to find one."

"When I looked at it, it was speaking of the Ayleids. I didn't look much further." Rosalyn admitted. "I just found it strange how it didn't have a title."

"Yes, it's always been that way. I tried to read it once, however it made little sense when I got halfway." Tar-Meena explained. "In fact, some of the text was written in a different language." She stood from the desk, picking up the book. "I'm going to lock this away. It's still worth something, I just don't want any more damage done to it. Can you pick up my papers and bring them with me? I organised them perfectly, so I don't want to drop them."

Rosalyn agreed without saying a word. She picked up the pile of papers and followed the Master-Wizard back downstairs. She watched Tar-Meena place the book in a display case and she locked it tightly. Rosalyn wondered what was so important about the book. Maybe one day she will read it further, if she got the chance.

"I would appreciate you not telling anybody else of the books missing pages. I could get into trouble for allowing apprentices to handle it. In fact books like this should only be held by masters, at least they are definite to appreciate a book of such value." Tar-Meena lectured. Rosalyn wanted to ask why the book was so important. However she was also insulted that Tar-Meena doubted her trust with handling worthy books.

"Of course." Rosalyn replied. "I'm just curious to how it was taken out the display case." She mentions, sitting down at a desk covered in books apprentices had left out.

"A mage who has great alteration skills I suppose. It could be easy for somebody to break into these cases and lock them again." The Argonian explained, sitting down at a desk and reading a piece of parchment.

Rosalyn stood, about to leave when Tar-Meena spoke again. "Just one more thing, if you find out who did this. Let me know." She nodded her head in agreement and travel back upstairs, to check everything was in order before she retired for the night.

* * *

Rosalyn had woken up too early, with a horrific headache. It was normal for her to get headaches, but not like this. She felt the stinging pain on both sides of her temples, it was like cramp. You would wake up with the horrible pain going down the back of your leg, until the pain went away. But she could not understand how she gained such a terrible headache, one so bad it woke her up.

She sat up in the darkness with her eyes tightly closed. She rubbed her temples, hoping it would at least sooth the pain She cried out softly, holding in any screams. The pain was so bad, tears fell down her eyes uncontrollably.

After what seemed to be hours, the pain faded. But was still there. She lowered her head back on top her pillow and tried to fall back asleep. It took her a long time, but eventually she got there.

When she woke up her headache was gone, but she had slept in. In a panic, she jumped from her bed and dressed as quickly as she could. Rushing downstairs to see Tar-Meena, she hoped the Master-Wizard would be understanding. "Rosalyn!" She called out. "I have looked for you all morning, where have you been?"

Rosalyn felt embarrassed to admit it, but she could not lie. "I've been asleep. I woke up with this horrible headache, it seemed to keep me up for hours."

Tar-Meena looked puzzled. "That's not like you." She responded. "Maybe you should see a healer." She suggested, with a worried expression.

"No, this was the first time it's happened. I think I've studied too much." Rosalyn replied. She had no desire to waste time. It was true though, it only had happened to her once.

"Well a letter came for you this morning." Tar-Meena said. Walking towards a drawer and opening it. "It looks important, so I put it away."

"Oh?" Rosalyn curiously walked towards the Argonian, who then handed over a white envelope, sealed with red wax and stamped. "This is from Wayrest!" Rosalyn announced, recognising the pattern the wax was stamped with.

"Wayrest, in High Rock?" Tar-Meena checked.

"Yes, it's where I grew up!" She quickly ripped the envelope open. She had not spoken to her family in years, it was strange of them to contact her now. Tar-Meena watched the Journeyman read the letter and watched as her shocked expression dropped.

_'Dear Miss Rosalyn Dalore_

_We are writing to you sadly to inform you, that your Grandfather Irbran Dalore. Father of Ernand __Dalore has passed away. He died on 12th First Dawn 3E 431 during his sleep. We have noticed your non-attendance to Irbran Dalore's funeral, that took place on 16th First Dawn 3E 431. We have presumed, you were not told of his passing._

_We are writing to let you know, we will be sending you an inheritance of -_

_(Inheritance) 28.920_

_(Tax) & (Delivery Charge) 2070_

_(Total) 26850_

_You will be delivered these septims, on 30th Mid Year 3E 431. Please keep this letter for proof._

_We are sorry for your loss._

_Wayrest Tax Offices_

_High Rock'_

"They didn't tell me." Rosalyn sighed, folding the parchment and placing it inside her robes pocket. Her face filled with sadness.

"Tell you what?" Tar-Meena asked.

Rosalyn sighed again. "My parents didn't tell me, my Grandfather had passed away. The letter is about his inheritance."

Tar-Meena's face was unreadable, Rosalyn however. She was clearly angrier than upset. Her face had turned a slight colour of pink, her lips turning to a harsh snarl. "I'm sorry to hear that Rosalyn." Tar-Meena eased. "Perhaps you would like to take a rest. I understand how angry and upset you must be."

"No." Rosalyn declined. "I have things to do. I'll just put the letter in my quarters and start with work."

Later that day, Rosalyn kept herself busy with cleaning dust off the book-shelves. It was a time-wasting job and she knew it. But she wanted to keep her mind occupied away from her family. She had only met her grandfather a couple of time. He was a strict, moody man from what she remembers. But he was rich, she wondered why he would leave her anything at all.

She started putting the books back in there place when she heard somebody come into the Archives. "Good afternoon Rosalyn." Said a light toned voice. She turned around to see Telendiil, the Altmer she had met a couple of days ago.

"Good afternoon." She answered, trying to keep her tone of voice polite and kind. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"No, I was wondering if you needed help actually. You look like you have your hands full." He observed, resting his arm against the book-shelf.

She looked up at him, reminding herself how short she was. "No. I'm all right, thank you." She answered.

He walked around her gracefully, with both his hands behind his back as she kneeled down to collect a few more books. "I wonder." He said. "If you know that alteration is a useful subject for times like these."

Rosalyn looked at the name of a book and placed it on the top shelf. Having to stand on her toes. "Yes, but I don't do much spell casting. I normally just read on the subjects." She admitted, not really caring.

"Really? What use is study if you're not going to use the spell?" He questioned.

She scratched her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Because reading is my hobby. Now if you don't mind. I have shelves to clean." After placing the last of the books back up, she pushed past him, noticing a menacing grin on his face. She rolled her eyes at the mer, hoping her noticed.

She started to remove books from the far end shelf of the room. Trying to keep a distance from the Altmer, but as she suspected. He walked towards her and sat on a close by desk. "Alteration could save you at least a good hour. I think you have more potential then a common maid."

She sighed out loud, making sure he heard it. "I think I'm worth a lot more than a common maid, thank you." She responded with venom in her voice.

She heard a small laugh come from his lips before he continued speaking. "So why don't you prove it? And practice on your spell casting, other than reading on it."

"I don't need to be good at spell casting to prove anything." She mumbles as she gets a piece of cloth and wipes the dust from the shelf. "I also don't need to prove anything to you."

"I'm only trying to help you Rosalyn." He assured. "I'm only trying to prove that Alteration could save you a lot of time. For example, you would be just about done on that shelf by now if you just practiced."

She rolled her eyes violently and pulled a harsh face. She started slamming books into the shelf she just cleaned. Then started pulled others down on another one. She needed to calm down, but the rush of anger hit her like the wind. "Are you all right?" She heard him ask, his voice seemed concerned. She could only nod, not wanting to give herself away by the tone of her voice. "Well are you sure you don't need help?" She nodded again. "All right, well I shall see you again soon. I need to catch up on my own studies."

Then he left, caused Rosalyn to rub both her temples in frustration. She wondered whether she was an angry person or not. She hoped not, she hoped it was the annoying mages that loved to distract her while she worked. Not to mention the fact she was told her Grandfather had just passed.

She quickly finished dusting all the book-shelves, before deciding she would study. Maybe Telendiil's right, she did need to practice on her spell casting more often.

* * *

During that night, she woke up with another headache what she believed to be worse than the first. She held her temples and rocked back and forth until it calmed. Trying to keep her breathing steady and calm. Never had she experienced anything like it before. It was not like the stinging pain she had experienced before, in fact it was a throbbing pain. Like someone was stabbing her very skull with a dagger.

Tears escaped her eyes yet again, so much like before.

When she awoke in the morning, her headache was long gone. Just like the previous night, she decided not to mention it to anybody and find her own solution.

All day she spent her time looking at alchemist books. Hoping she will find a potion that cures pain, or numbs pain or something that would cure a disease

She spent a good few hours looking through books in high hopes. Until she came to a potion that could help her.

She rushed to the Arcane University's Lustratorium and bought the ingredients. Mandrake root, clannfear claws and elf cup caps. It cost her a fortune of 60 septims. She hoped deeply it was worth it.

Crushing the ingredients into a fine powder took her a good long hour. Using a simple novice mortar and pestle. She then boiled the ingredients together, using a simple novice retort. After about half an hour, she was done. The liquid a vile brown colour and the smell was atrocious. However, unlike Aelius' attempt, she saw it was well done. She put the potion in a simple flask and placed it inside her robes to drink before bed.

As she was leaving the Lustratorium, Branneth rushed to her, stopping her in her tracks. "Rosalyn, I never see you in here." Her frustrating voice bloomed.

Rosalyn faked a smile. "Yes, I thought I would make a potion. I haven't made one in a while, so-"

"Really? Well I made a few just before. I was learning how to make dispel potions. I still haven't got it quite right though. I need some more practice." She admitted, scratching her cheek with her long nails.

Rosalyn looked at her robes and she was covered in dark stains, she could not help but grin. "I think you need to clean up." She commented.

"Oh?" Branneth questioned before she looked down at herself. "Yeah, I didn't think it had got that bad. I've been here all morning."

"Maybe you should get changed and practice on your destruction spells." Rosalyn advised. "It can be hard practising two things at once."

"You do that all the time." She complained, both her pale eyebrows lowered a questioning look.

"No." Rosalyn denied. "I read about two things at once."

"I should read more." Branneth decided to herself, scratching her cheek once again. "It might help me." The Breton nodded her head in agreement. "I suppose I will see you later. I should get back to practice. I need to if I ever want to be journeyman." She walked away before Rosalyn could say goodbye, or better yet... Good luck.

It was getting late and Rosalyn had just finished putting books away that was carelessly left lying around. Her eyes turning red and her face becoming pale. She decided to go to bed, in hopes the potion would actually work.

After locking her quarters door and lighting a candle with a quick, weak, fire spell. She dressed in her white nightgown and sat on her bed. She picked up the flask and drank the content inside as quickly as she could. The vile potion tasted like dirty water mixed with slime. She wanted to spit it back out, but she swallowed it. Feeling the substance go down her throat slowly.

She coughed and felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. Maybe the potion was not such a good idea after all. Even though she had the bad feeling, she quickly finished the flask off. Knowing that she made it perfectly, it could not do her much harm if any.

Laying in her bed and blowing out the candle. With the sick feeling in her stomach and the nasty taste in her mouth. She struggled to get to sleep, tossing and turning constantly. The feeling in her stomach finally went away, but the taste was clued to her like a freckle.

She awoke, not realising she had fallen asleep. Not to a headache... But a voice. She sat in her bed quickly, her eyes wide as fear rushed over her. She scanned the dark room for an intruder, however she could not see one. She covered herself with the blanket best she could, while remaining sat up. Her window was closed and she could see briefly the door locked shut. Maybe it was somebody outside?

Then she heard it again, she could not hear what it was saying. But the voice drowned her mind. It was a light male voice, she could not recognise it at all. She scanned the room again, with scared eyes.

"_You scared?_" Whispered the same voice in her left ear, she felt the very breath of its voice glue to her skin. Panic and fear forced her attack the thin air from were the voice came from in a screech. Tears falling out her eyes. The second she realised there was nothing there, she stopped. Only looked in the direction it came from. She rested her head back on top her pillow and tried to calm herself down.

After a long while, she came to the conclusion the potion she drank caused hallucinations. There could be no other explanation.

* * *

The next morning, after having something small to eat. She decided to look over the ingredients she placed inside the potion. So far, she had discovered that mandrake root can cause damage to agility. So that would not of affected her at all. "Good morning Rosalyn." Came the most annoying voice on Tamriel behind her.

Rosalyn reminded herself to keep better eye on the environment, people always seemed to welcome themselves from behind her. "Morning Branneth."

"Looking at new potions? Yesterday was disastrous for me." The young Bosmer admitted, taking a seat next at the desk and looking around the room curiously.

"No, I'm actually looking at some of the side affect to the potion I was making yesterday." Rosalyn explained, uninterested in the Bosmers story. "I could take awhile and most books just explain the most common effects

"Can I help?" The blonde woman asked, her voice tearing at Rosalyn's mind.

"No I-." She quickly paused, Rosalyn thought of what she told Branneth yesterday, on how the girl should read more. "Yes actually. I need to find side affects to clannfear claws. Can you do that?" She asked, that way she could go straight to looking for the side affects of elf cup caps.

"Yeah I can, it might help with my alchemy too. Should I take notes?" The blonde elf asked, scratching her nose.

"Yes, yes." Rosalyn reminded herself she should be taking notes also.

It was a couple of hours later when Rosalyn's eardrums almost exploded, as Branneth streaked in excitement. "I found out something!" She bragged. "Look! Look!" The elf handed the book over to Rosalyn who inspected its pages carefully. And there it was, written in neat text. '_Clannfear claws are known to cure disease and resist disease. However, if not used correctly they can have nasty side affects. It can damage your health quite easily, though the side affects to wear away after a while. Sometimes in extreme cases, cause paralyzation. However most of these cases last only a short time. Most time ever reported to be an hour. If over use of clannfear claws, it can cause permanent affects.'_

Rosalyn sighed. It explained the stomach ache she had, but it did not explain the hallucinations. She quickly noted the effects down on a parchment then passed the book back over to Branneth. "You should write the side effects down, it could help you." The Bosmer nodded and quickly wrote in messy handwriting, spilling ink on her page. "Can you look for affects on elf cup caps too?" Rosalyn asked. "There could be more in that book of yours."

"Sure thing." She replies and started turning pages after brief looks. Elf cup caps were Rosalyn's last explanation to what happened. "Why do you want to know this so much?" Branneth asks, not turning her head away from the book's page.

Rosalyn hesitated before she answered. "Well I had a pretty bad nights sleep." She admitted, looking down at her book. "I've had them a lot lately."

After a long search, Rosalyn discovered a full paragraph on elf cup caps. She read though it hastily and discovered that they can affect willpower and intelligence greatly. She wondered whether this caused her to have the hallucination. "Branneth, I've found it." She announced, Branneth was currently fascinated with a section that had nothing to do with alchemy. Rosalyn smirked widely and left her be.

* * *

That night, Rosalyn fell asleep well and easy. With no complications. She was only worried of waking up with a terrible headache again.

Though she took no potion, had no headache. She still awoke in the blank darkness, with a horrible draft that should only be around during Morning Star. She pulled herself tighter around the covers of her blanket, only to feel another, colder draft of wind blow passed her. She sat up and looked at her window that was tightly closed.

Sitting up, feeling the chill on her arms. She lit the candle she was using before she went to bed. She looked around in hopes to find the source of the sudden cold wind. Looking around the room carefully the candle light suddenly went out, causing Rosalyn to jump and drop the candle. "_Can't you use a spell for light?_" The same voice from yesterday spoke. This time, she felt its breath on her right cheek. It spoke in a soft, mocking whisper that caused chills down her spine.

She repeated the same action as she did yesterday, and attack the area the voice came from. Only to be hitting cold air. She heard a quiet, yet harsh laughter that seemed to come from every corner of the room. She could not breathe quite right, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the laughter.

She covered herself in the blanket, opening her eyes and desperately seeking the source of the voice. She could not see a thing, it was like the room had been covered in a blanket of darkness. She tried to adjust her eyes but her efforts were in vain.

The voice came again, this time it spoke directly in front of her. She felt the breath on her face. "_Whats wrong woman? Never been haunted before?_" The voice mocked. She jumped from her bed in a rush to her door. She turned and turned and remembered that she had locked it. "_No, don't go. Please, I'll be lonely._" His mocking tone turning into a sarcastic one. She removed the rope from around her neck hastily and tried to unlock the door with the key tied to the end.

The key would not turn. "_I decided. I didn't want you to go, lady._" The voice had turned very serious. "_I think we need a little chat_." She remained frozen by the door. Holding the key tightly in the palm of her hand.

"_That necklace is very pretty._" It complimented, she felt a chilling coldness on the right side of her body. "_It's yours now right?_" She felt its breath next to her ear once again. "_Well I will let you into a little secret. Now listen carefully_." Its voice, echoed strangely in her mind.

After a long pause, feeling the cold on the right side of her body, it spoke again. This time, it was words of pure excitement that echoed loudly through her room. "_It holds part of your soul!_"

She then passed out.

* * *

_A/N - Chapter three completed!_

**_Please Review telling me your thoughts!_**

_Next Chapter - Rosalyn makes a small bond with Telendiil._


	4. An Acquaintance

**Chapter Four**

**An Acquaintance **

Rosalyn awoke with cold sweat on her forehead and a lack of air in her lungs. Panting, desperately trying to catch her breath. She sat up, it was like one of those dreams when you think you are falling and awaking with a horrible jump. But it was not one of those times and Rosalyn desperately tried to remember why she awoke in that way. Thinking hard, the only thing she could briefly remember was another voice speaking to her. She knew she could understand it, however she could not remember the words. It was like the voice she heard two nights ago, but colder. She had to research it, she had to find out what was going on.

Her eyes were darker than usual, but she did not notice. Though she did notice her eyes burning as if she had cried all night. Maybe she had, but did not remember. She also noticed her skin to be paler, like she had been inside a cave for the past couple of months. After dressing in her blue robes and brushing her raven hair. She got to work.

The Mystic Archives was always empty in the morning, leaving Rosalyn with nothing to do. She had time to do research on nightmares and hallucinations. She did not know which she was having, either way she needed to find a solution.

"Good morning Tar-Meena." Rosalyn said as the Argonian walked through the door.

Tar-Meena looked at the young Breton for a small while before she spoke. "Are you all right?" She asked in a deeply worried tone.

"Yes." The younger woman answered. "Why?"

"You look like you have seen a ghost. You're very pale."

Rosalyn shook her head defensively. "I'm fine, don't worry." She denied. Tar-Meena did not look convinced. Rosalyn however, wanted to drop it before the Argonian asked her to see a healer. "Have we any books on nightmares? Or hallucinations?" She asked hopeful.

"Of course." The Argonian quickly answered. "Why? Are you having any?"

Rosalyn shook her head again. "No madam." She lied, hoping to sound convincing. "I am only curious." Once again the Master-Wizard looked far from convinced, in fact she looked more worried than before. "I just want to take some notes."

"Well. I do believe there are some books downstairs. There is a book named Nefarious Dreams. Though I believe it's about Vaermina." Tar-Meena suggested. "There's another one named Savage Delusion. But that one is more a story, not instruction."

"I'll read Nefarious Dreams, if you find anything else will you let me know?" Rosalyn asked.

"Yes, yes. I will. Though if you are having nightmares or hallucinations, please let me know. I cannot take this lightly Rosalyn." Tar-Meena nagged.

Rosalyn did not want anybody to know of her problem, in fact she never did. Getting others involved would just cause unnecessary concern, concern what will cause others to ask about it. Rosalyn did not know much about it in the first place. "Don't worry, it's only a mild interest, I promise you." More lies and Rosalyn hated it, but she could not tell her the truth.

"Very well, I believe you." Tar-Meena assured, Rosalyn smirked though a large build up of guilt hit her like an arrow. "I will try to find that book for you. Come along." Rosalyn followed the superior mage downstairs.

The Argonian looked around a shelf in the back of the room to emerge with an old, but fancy looking book. It was the colour of black, with red stitching that spelt the words 'Nefarious Dream's. The book pages were stained yellow. Rosalyn wondered how old it actually was. "I came across it a while ago now. I think a mage left it behind, I cannot remember receiving it from a trader or mage." She explained. "Though I have read it myself, it's interesting though chapters are written in Daedric."

"So to read it, I will need to know Daedric?" Rosalyn questioned in disappointment.

"No, no." Tar-Meena assured. "It's only a few chapters. If you need to know the writing, I'm sure somebody in the University can translate for you." Tar-Meena handed the book towards her and she took it, with an upset look on her face. "Are you sure you are okay?" The master-wizard asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rosalyn sighed. "Thank you for your help."

"Don't worry about it." Tar-Meena replied, before turning to start her work.

* * *

Rosalyn immediately started reading the book, she found it captivating. Though she had already passed paragraphs written in Daedric. She wondered why somebody would write a book with Daedric? Unless something else wrote it.

Hours into the book and she had gotten nowhere. The book mainly spoke of Vaermina and her accomplishments, Some of the variety's of nightmares she can send mortals. None related to her own. Sighing, she gave up and slammed the book closed. She had high hopes for it, but she was left disappointed. "What are you doing with a book like that?" Asked Telendiil.

She jumped when he spoke and he smirked when he saw the Breton's expression. Her mouth was partly open and her eyes were wide. "I'm doing nothing." She answers hastily. "I just wanted to research."

"On Daedra?" He questions, taking a seat next to her. "I didn't think you were interested in such things, I always thought you to be a closed-minded type."

Insulted, Rosalyn faced him. "How did you get an impression like that?" She demanded, her eyes narrowed into a harsh stare.

He looked back at her in a serious glare. "Well for example, you're very uptight. I've only ever seen you read a book. When I asked you if you wanted help putting the books away, you quickly declined." Rosalyn snarled and looked away, though he kept speaking. "Not to mention you think you don't need practical training in magic." His voice was in an unusual strict tone. A tone Rosalyn had never heard him speak in before.

"That does not mean I'm closed-minded." She argues. "I just wanted to research on the topic of nightmares." She admits, lifting her chin, as if she were trying to look down on the Altmer.

He shook his head. "I apologise if I sounded harsh. But you did ask." He replies, his tone came back into his typical friendly way. "I'm only trying to be honest."

Her eyes lighten slightly. "I suppose." Came a brief and weak answer.

"Why are you researching on nightmares? Are you having them?" He questions, taking the closed book and pulled it in front of him. He took a long look at the cover.

"I'm not no. I just was just... interested." She lies and lowers her chin slightly. Feeling ashamed.

He opens the book to the first page to inspect it. "This is a very old book." He observed. "Must be about, maybe... 500 years old in the least." He pauses for a while, reading the first page. "Vaermina, why would you read about her?" He asks, not taking his golden eyes away from the book.

"I didn't mean to." She honestly answers. "I only wanted to read on nightmares."

"Well you're not getting anywhere with this." He flipped through the pages quickly, then let out a loud laugh. "Yes, this book is very old. I haven't seen books with Daedric in them in years." He smirks, closing the book and handing back to the Breton with a confused expression.

"That means nothing." Rosalyn says. "I'm sure theirs new books with Daedric writing."

"True, but I doubt a library will hold them."

"This is a library and it holds this book, does it not?"

He nodded briefly. "Yes. I suppose." Rosalyn was about to stand up then Telendiil spoke again. "So why are you reading on nightmares? Surely there is reason to?"

Somehow, Rosalyn knew he would ask. "There is no reason."

"Are you having nightmares?" He quickly questions, patronising her. She knew he would, he had asked that question twice now.

"No!" She denies aggressively, standing from the desk and picking up the book.

"If you are, I could help-" He stands up, and follows her as she walks to the door.

"Look!" She interrupts, turning towards him. "I'm not having any kind of nightmares, I just found the topic interesting." She lies. "I'm tired of people asking me the same questions."

She watched him form a small grin on his face. "Well, I'll help you then. If you want to research on the topic, I'll help."

Her eyes widen. "No." She tells him. "I don't need help." If he did help, he may discover that she is indeed having nightmares. The last thing she wanted were people interfering with her.

His grin quickly turns into a disappointed frown. "I knew you were closed-minded, never mind." He motions his hand and began to walk past her.

She watched him briefly and before he walked through the door, she decides to argue. "I'm not closed-minded!" She says, hugging the book. Her nose pulled a little snarl. Telendiil turns and looks at her, the disappointed frown still on his face. "Stop saying I am! Just because I don't want your help, does not mean I'm closed-minded."

"Closed minded means a lot of things. You could be closed-minded to new topics, or people. I think your closed-minded to people." Her eyes flare in anger. "Don't try to deny it either, it's obvious."

"I don't know who you think you are. But you don't know me. Stop pretending like you do!" She yells, forgetting where she was. Some mages had turned their heads to look at her.

"Then let me help you. Let me get to know you." She looks to the ground, she was angry and she hated it. She wanted to prove a point, however it would mean spending time with this stranger. "I don't bite."

She then nods her head slowly. "Fine." She agrees, dreading her words. "But I don't like to be spoken to when I study."

He laughs loudly. "You're very uptight aren't you?" She snarls at his response. "Don't worry Rosalyn, I'll make sure to keep quiet."

Through the day, Rosalyn had used most her time with the Altmer. They looked at some books that provided her no answer. Though she took useless notes, to convince Telendiil it was only research. Nothing helped in the least. In fact most books spoke of the Daedric Prince Vaermina. And Rosalyn found she learned more about Vaermina, then nightmares.

She went to bed disappointed and fearful of what the night would bring.

* * *

She awoke early in the morning, feeling refreshed. She did not have any dreams, headaches or hallucinations. Smiling she got up to start a new day. Telendiil promised to meet her in the early evening to research more on nightmares. Though something told her, she would not need it. He did not help her much and she found his company to be more of a burden, than helpful. However, she had a point to prove to the Altmer, as frustrating as it may be.

As Rosalyn walked downstairs, she heard Tar-Meena yelling, something she was not used to. She sounded angry in fact, worrying the Breton. She rushed into the downstairs level to see Tar-Meena speaking to another master-wizard. Rosalyn recognised this mage to be Irlav Jarol, he was an ageing, Imperial man, normally seen wearing his white robe. He had balding grey hair and light green eyes. Rosalyn only knew him from conversations. The Imperial looked furious.

"Rosalyn!" Tar-Meena cried to the Breton, who was standing around the front of the room watching the conversation. "Tell this idiot man that you found that book upstairs!"

Rosalyn, confused and slightly shocked, cocked her eyes brow as she approached the two. "What book?" She asks in wonder.

"That Ayleid book! He is accusing me of losing it!" Tar-Meena yells, pointing her reptilian, dark finger towards Irlav, who did not look phased by it at all. He was standing with his arms crossed and an enraged expression on his face.

"It's your responsibility to take care of these books is it not? How could you lose it? Again? After finding it only a few days ago?" Irlav roared at the Argonian master-wizard. Acting like he did not even notice Rosalyn in the room.

"Yes, I did find it only a few days ago. Tar-Meena made sure to lock it in one of the cases." Rosalyn admitted, Irlav then turn to her, his expression harshened at the girl. Causing Rosalyn to feel immediately intimidated.

"And just this morning, it was gone!" Tar-Meena shouted out, forcing Irlav's attention towards her. "Now, this is not the first time this had happened Irlav, don't blame me, or even Rosalyn. Neither of us would take that pathetic book!"

Never had Rosalyn heard Tar-Meena call a book pathetic before, she was truly angry. She did not understand the fuss either however, Tar-Meena explained that the book was not as valuable with its missing pages. In fact Rosalyn found it to be boring.

"Pathetic book?" He repeated Tar-Meena's words with pure venom. "That book, happens to be one of last of its kind!" He turned to Rosalyn. "Where did you find it girl?"

"Upstairs, on a bookshelf." She answers quickly with wide eyes. She felt like she was being interrogated from a city guard.

"So, somebody in this college is playing games. I want that book found!" He orders, stomping his feet towards the door. "That book is valuable for my research!" He yelled to the two woman before leaving the Archives, slamming the door behind him.

Rosalyn turned to Tar-Meena, who was rubbing her temples with frustration. She wanted to ask if the Argonian was okay, or what that was all about. But it was obvious.

"We have a thief in the University." Tar-Meena suddenly spoke, her words saddened. Rosalyn was about to speak, before Tar-Meena spoke again. "Irlav had wanted me to find that book years ago, when it first went missing. I can imagine why he would be upset, however I fail to see the importance." She admitted, sitting down onto a nearby desk.

"Maybe he knows what the book is trying to explain." Rosalyn suggested. "Or he thinks the book is valuable."

"No, Irlav's obsession is with Ayleids. He had studied them most his life, he wants to read the book because he has never read it before." Tar-Meena explained. "Sometimes that man is hard to deal with. If I didn't get you involved, he would have ranted at me for another good hour. He doesn't understand that losing the book, was not my fault."

"What are we going to do?" Rosalyn asks. "We can't have a thief wandering around the university."

"I will have to go inform Raminus, he will then inform the Arch-Mage." She moans, standing from the desk. She wandered down the room, clearly unhappy and let down She leaves the archives muttering under her breath. Rosalyn wondered why anybody would go to trouble, to steal a book. A book with missing pages? A book without a title?

* * *

Rosalyn needed to go to the Market District, she wanted to go to that book store Branneth once mentioned. She wanted to see if it had any more books based on nightmares. However, she had made plans to meet Telendiil in the Mystic Archives. She was not the kind to fall back on plans at last minuet. She found herself sitting in her usual place upstairs. She was going over the Mages Guild Charter. She knew the rules, she knew the purpose and authority. She just had no motivation to study today. Maybe it was knowing she had to study with Telendiil put her off? Or maybe it was the stolen book? Either way, she was in no mood.

Just as she closed the charter, she found herself exited as she heard the door open and close. It was only an apprentice, walking inside carrying two books in his hands. Rosalyn hated slow days like these, she needed something to do, something interesting.

Standing up, she was tempted to clean the bookshelves again, but decided against it as she only did it a few days ago. She looked at a book that was left carelessly on a desk. 'Darkest Darkness'. A Daedra book; sighing, she picked the book up and took it downstairs, to its rightful place.

"Rosalyn!" Called out a mage sitting down at a desk. It was Telendiil, she wondered what he was doing downstairs when he was meant to be studying with her. Then she realised it was only midday.

"Good afternoon." She answers, trying to keep a positive tone.

He had a book wide open in front of him. "I was just recapping on Daedric studies." He then noticed the book she was holding. "Ah- found interest yourself have you?"

Noticing that he was referring to the book she was holding, she quickly jumped to defence. "No, I was just putting the book back to where it belongs."

"I see..." He didn't look convinced at all. Rosalyn rolled her eyes when she walked past him, putting the book back on its shelf. "Are you still joining me for study this evening?" He asked when she was about to walk past him.

She hesitated slightly before answering. "Can we rearrange it?" She asked hopefully. "I have business to attend to, at the Market district."

She saw for a moment, disappointment in his golden eyes. Then she saw slight happiness. "I will go with you." He declared. He stood from his chair and faced her. She felt so small when she stood in front of him. Almost like a piece of grass compared to a wild bore.

She did not want him to come, in fact she would rather not spend any time with him at all. However, she did agree to study with him. The least she could do is agree to let him come along. "Yes, you can come." She answered with a motionless voice.

"I wasn't asking." She rolled her eyes at his reply, it was childlike and rude. However, she admired it, only slightly. "When are we going?"

"Now, I suppose. Just let me grab a few things." She answered as she left for her quarters.

* * *

It was a lovely day outside, bright and warm. There was not a cloud in the sky, the best kind of day. However Rosalyn cursed herself for not wearing something cooler, as they both travelling down the long bridge. Telendiil spoke first, he did not seem bothered by the heat at all. "Where do you hail?" He asks in his kind tone.

"High Rock." She answers bluntly, not looking at him. She started to feel sweat form on her forehead already, she cursed her robes silently to oblivion.

He laughs lightly. "That's obvious, I mean where in High Rock?"

After a short pause, she answers. "Wayrest."

"Wayrest? That's quite a distance." He comments. "I clearly come from Summerset Isles. From the glorious city of Lillandrill." He says. They both reached the large doors that opened into Arboretum, the garden that held the statues of the Nine Divines.

Rosalyn looked around, the garden was peaceful at least. It had been a while since she walked through this way. "Have you been anywhere other than High Rock, or Cyrodiil?" Telendiil asks as they walk through the glorious garden.

"No and I don't intend to." She admits, disinterested in conversation. They passed the large statue of Tiber Septim, Rosalyn was always impressed by the craftsmanship of the statue.

"That is a shame, you should see Lillandrill." He goes on. "It's a port city, south-west side of Summerset Isles. The sound of the sea will make you feel calm and carefree."

"I'm not interested in the smell of fish, or the sound of waves." She harshly admits as they walked into Palace Gardens.

"It will grow on you." He continues, smiling with hopeful eyes.

"Like I said, I'm not interested." She sighs. His convincing attitude reminded her of the snake Aelius. Then she reminded herself of the necklace she needed to return. She could kick herself for not knowing where the Imperial was.

"Well, don't say I didn't try. The day will come when you do want to see new places, new people. It's a shame that's not now." She looked at him, his face held the expression of a let down mother who caught her child doing something wrong.

She shook her head and looked away. They eventually reached the Market district, and the street was filled of people gossiping and carrying large boxes. She wondered straight away where the book store Branneth mentioned to her was, then Telendiil spoke. "What are we here for?" She had not told him what she needed.

She stopped walking. "Well I need some alchemy supplies." Rosalyn lied, she did not want him to know what she was truly after.

"Alchemy supplies?" Telendiil repeated. "You could get those at the University."

"I know." She answers, not really listening. She was looking around for the book store. She was looking in the wrong direction. The people on the streets did not make the task any easier. She quit quickly and turned to Telendiil who was also looking around the streets. "Do you know were the book store is?"

"The book store?" He repeats. "I thought you wanted alchemy supplies?"

"Well I would like a look in a book store." She answers. Hating answering his questions with a passion.

Telendiil thought for a small while then spoke quickly. "You mean you have never been?" He questions with a raised eye brow. "First Edition is only down this way, we should go there first, it is the closest." He walked off, Rosalyn closely following. "What do you need from here anyway?" He asks.

"Just a look." She answers.

"I'll come in with you, I want to have a look too." Rosalyn smirked, she knew he would do that. Even in the short time she had known the Altmer, she knew he was a curious type.

They walked into the store, what was mostly empty. There were only two others standing around, looking at the books that were for sale. Rosalyn walked up to the trader, who was standing behind the counter and a clearly fake smile on his lips.

He was a Redguard man, with thick, greying hair and smooth eyebrows. He wore middle class clothing, but his expression screamed out that he did not want to speak to you. "Good afternoon, I am Phintias. The owner. Can I help you?" He spoke in a tone of disinterest.

Rosalyn ignored this and asked her question. Deciding she did not care that Telendiil was next to her, listening to the conversation. "Yes, I was wondering if you had any books on nightmares." She was expecting the Redguard to ask her why she was interested in such things. However, she was proven wrong when he started giving her a list on books. Books she had already read. "Sorry, I've read those." She tells him disappointed.

The Redguard's face then turns into a frown. "I can keep an eye out for you." He says. "Though I don't have a name on a specific book you are after, it may take longer than usual."

"Yes, that will be lovely. Thank you." Interrupts Telendiil, who smiles kindly at the book store owner.

"Well just come by in a month or two, I may or may not have something new on nightmares." Phintias says, with an expressionless face. "I will keep an eye out, so I will expect your return."

"I will." Rosalyn agrees. "Thank you for your help."

Rosalyn left First Edition disappointed, letting loose a heavy sigh. "It's a shame." Telendiil spoke. "I thought he would have something on the subject."

"I did too." Rosalyn admits. "Though I'm not surprised, the Mystic Archives should have most information on it. Though I shouldn't of got my hopes up."

"You heard the man." The Altmer said. "We will just come back next month, he may have something new."

She then snarled at the Altmer, he looked taken a back by the look. "I thought you wanted a look around?" She asks. "All you did was stand next to me."

"I changed my mind." He answers with a glow in his eyes. "I just wanted to know what you were doing." She stormed away, Telendiil following her closely.

* * *

Rosalyn did not buy much from the Market District, in fact the trip was a waste of time. On the way across the bridge, back to the University. She decided to ask the Altmer a few questions, curious on who the mer was. "What guild hall do you come from?" She questions, looking at him.

"Bruma." He answers. "I came to the University hoping to get moved. There taking a while to resign me."

"Why?" She questions.

"Well. I suppose Bruma lacks a lot in which it should have. For example, team work and leadership are essential in a guild hall. But Bruma... Well lets just say its possibly the worst guild hall in Cyrodiil."

Curiously, Rosalyn looks at him. She was a little shocked. "Though, I thought Bravil had the worst hall?"

"No, Bravil is just based in a bad location. The people there are devoted and hard-working. I picked that up on the three months I spent there. While spending about five years in Bruma proved it to be very lacking."

"I spend a good two months in Bruma and it wasn't that bad." Rosalyn disagreed. "In fact the people there were nice and helpful. Though... I cannot remember seeing you there." Rosalyn started to feel very suspicious and worried. She wondered how it could be possible to spend so long at a guild hall and miss somebody.

"When was this?" He asks her, with curious eyes.

"Over two years ago now." She answers. They re-entered the University, pushing open the large doors. Rosalyn walked ahead slightly, feeling a bit unsettled.

"I must have been away then. Though I admit, it is strange." He says, walking faster to reach her pace.

"Well it must have been a long trip." Rosalyn acknowledged. Not really believing his words.

He grinned, showing pearly white teeth. "It must have been when I took a trip back home. I was there for a good four months. I do not remember anybody mentioning you when I returned however." He says in a convincing tone.

Rosalyn was unsure whether she should believe him. It seems almost too coincidental. In fact, she could not remember anybody mentioning him as well.

"It's just too strange." She admits her concern as she approached the entrance to the Mystic Archives.

"I assure you, there is nothing to be worried about." He says as he follows her inside the library. "I think its strange as well."

"I apologise." She turns to him at the stairway. "However, I have much work to do. I have to make sure the library is tidy for tomorrow."

"I understand." He agrees nodding his head. "I will seek you out tomorrow morning, I wish to continue the study of nightmares with you." He turns and leaves Rosalyn at the bottom of the stairs. She watches him walk out the of Mystic Archives before walking upstairs.

Indeed there was much to do. Including finding out who Telendiil really was and why he was so interested in her. Maybe it was all a coincidence. But she had to be sure. She finally started putting the books that were left carelessly around the library away, all while wondering. What was going on with her life?

* * *

_A/N - __I would like to mention, I like to write as if the Arcane University is much larger and more crowded. Because in the actual game the Mystic Archives only have three or four desks. I like to write like there are tables and desks, and many more books with sections on where the books should be. Like a real library... In the game, the streets are quite empty, so I try to write as if they are crowded. Like a real city. Just encase people are confused._

_I also would like to thank my reviewers! Means a lot, motivates me to write and improve more! _

**_Please Review! :)_**

_Next Chapter - Rosalyn is given a job to do..._


	5. A Deal

**Chapter Five**

**A Deal**

Two weeks it had been since Rosalyn had started studying with Telendiil. Since, they had still not became friends, Rosalyn had started to accept his company. She felt it was only two mages who do research together occasionally. Though Telendiil made frequent attempts at getting to know the Breton, asking her to join him on other events, other than study. She always declines, uninterested. Regardless of where she had got the golden, lucky steed necklace from. She still wore it, sometimes forgetting that it was there. She still kept wondering of Aelius and his location, however she had other things on her mind. Rosalyn had not had any nightmares in two weeks. Since, she had decided to stop her researching on the topic. She decided to move onto more interesting topics, such as invisibility spells. Telendiil often lectured her on actually casting the spells other than just reading on them. Explains to her constantly on how she will never get better on the spells if she never castes them. She always disagrees however, leaving Telendiil quite frustrated.

She was sitting in her usual spot in the back of the Mystic Archives upper level, taking notes on how to defend yourself. She was with Telendiil, who was reading a green, fairly new book. "It mentions here, that you need a lot of magicka to protect yourself at a large degree." Telendiil says, not taking his golden eyes from the book. Rosalyn noted this, before he speaks again. "You do know how to earn magicka. Right?" She looked up at him, with a raised eyebrow. She knew what he was about to say and she mentally prepared herself for it. "You need to cast spells."

She refused to respond and just turned back to her own book, reading the next paragraph. He smirked and turned to his own, while shaking his head. "I don't like practicing." She admits suddenly.

He looked at her, raising his head from the book. "Why?" He asks in disbelief, "It's fun, achievable and most effective."

"I don't want to harm myself." She answers in a dull tone, she was not taking her eyes from the book. "I feel that reading about the subjects are more interesting than actually doing them." She continues, taking her eyes from the book and looked at Telendiil. He had a confused expression as he stared at her. "I like to teach people on how to cast spells. Rather than doing them myself."

"But, you cannot expect to achieve much from just research? What if you end up in battle? Or you get attacked. Your research won't be useful then, won't it?"

"Wrong." She disagrees, looking back at her book. "I know how to cast spells and I know how to use them. Don't think, just because I don't practice, does not mean I can't do it."

"Can you summon?" He asks. "A scamp for example, or maybe a sword?"

She shakes her head. "No, why would I want to do that?" She questions. "I don't know how to use swords and I'm not interested either."

He smirks, showing his pearly white teeth. "Because summoning provides great distraction. Some have very powerful attacks."

She was about to respond, however she saw Tar-Meena approach her. "Rosalyn." She said once she was close enough. "There are a couple men inside the lobby. They say they want to see you. Something about an inheritance?"

Rosalyn's eyes become wide. She had almost forgotten about her inherited fortune. A fortune she does not believe she deserves. "Inheritance?" Telendiil asks. "You never mentioned this to me."

Rosalyn pushed past Tar-Meena and walked into her quarters to find the letter she received two weeks ago. She found it carelessly at the bottom of her wardrobe, slightly crumbled. "Thank you." She said to Tar-Meena as she walked past her.

She rushed towards the lobby, once there, she saw only three people standing inside. Two Breton's she had never seen before and Irlav Jarol, who looked impatient and stressed. "About time, I cannot leave these men unattended. Please make this quick." The old Imperial commanded, sitting down on one of the benches.

"You must be Miss Dalore?" Questioned one of the men. He was taller than the other, with a large stomach and balding head.

"Yes, that's me." She responded. She looked around the men, expecting to see crates of coin. Instead there was nothing.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Jodoc, I work with the tax collection office, in Wayrest." He moved his hand towards the shorter, younger Breton. "And this is Pierrick, he is a simple courier, also from Wayrest." The man continues. "We have two others with us, outside the city walls with your Inheritance. But we must ask you to sign a few papers in order for the transaction to be complete." He explains, his fat chin wobbling.

"Yes, but can I see it. First?" Rosalyn asks, feeling suspicious. Though she was unsure why. The man known as Jodoc looked important, even with his fat stomach. While the other looked quite common.

Jodoc nods his fat head. "Yes, come along. We have stationed the inheritance with a guard."

Rosalyn follows the two men out the university and out of the city. Indeed, there were two men, sitting on two large crates. Looking bored and disinterested, there was a third crate stationed behind the two they were sitting. "These crates are filled with exactly 26850 septims. 2070 has been removed. Mostly tax, the rest on delivery." Explains the fatter Breton.

"We were wondering whether you would like us, to either deliver it straight to you or perhaps a bank?" The courier Breton asks.

Rosalyn had a bank account, but she was unsure whether she would trust the bank to hold so much coin. She then convinced herself that she had no room, to hold it in her quarters. Their would also be a higher chance of having her gold stolen. Especially after the Ayleid book was taken "The bank." She simply answers, not giving it a another thought.

After signing a few documents and showing them the letter she had received for proof. She followed the four men back into the city and to the Market District. Where the bank of Cyrodiil was located. After signing the dreadful papers there, she left the money until she needed it. After thanking the men, she went back to the Arcane University.

* * *

Telendiil was still sitting in the same place from when she left him. "You're back!" He called out, when she took a seat in front of him. "So, did everything go all right?" He asks. She nodded her head, finding it hard believe she was holding so much money. She would be able to buy a home with that much, though she was unsure if she would. Not when it would be so much easier to live at the University. She looked at Telendiil who had three new books beside him.

"What have you been doing?" She asks, changing the subject. Hoping he would not ask about the inheritance, something told her he would be more than interested. Especially the amount, it would be hard to resist speaking of the subject.

"Same as when you left. I wrote some notes down," He answers, she looked at her notes and saw he wrote something down on her paper. "I was comparing our notes, I thought I would add something before I forgot." She nodded.

"I was only gone for a while." She said, more to herself than to him.

Still trying to come to terms with the inheritance and her passing grandfather. She wondered why he would leave her anything when she barely knew him. "Are you all right?" Telendiil asks, Rosalyn hardly noticed him speak. "Rosalyn?"

"Hm." She looks up to him, still truly not focusing on his words.

"I asked if you are all right?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine." She answers in half truth. "Just thinking."

"About?" She looked at him with an irritated look on her face. "Anything you want to share with me?"

"No." She denies. "Lets just continue with study."

The day went unreasonably slow. In fact Rosalyn was bored of listening to Telendiil's notes and reading out loud random sections. It was not like her at all to get bored with reading. She sat with elbow on the desk and her hand on her cheek, watching Telendiil read. "This is interesting." He spoke. "Black soul gems are used for powerful humanoids." She already knew this, but she pretended to listen by nodding her head. He continued speaking as she pretended to listen. Mentally drained. She knew it was because of the septims she owned. She couldn't get her mind off it. Still wondering why her Grandfather left her the coin he did.

"Rosalyn!" Called out an annoying voice. She looked up and saw Branneth rush towards her. She looked incredibly worried.

"What is it?" Rosalyn asked disinterested.

Branneth sat next to her, with a large frown on her face and worried eyes. "I'm getting moved."

"What?" Rosalyn questions, looking at her. All most not believing what the young elf had said.

"I'm getting moved, I've been promoted." She says. Rosalyn had a puzzled expression as she looked at the young wood elf. "Raminus came up to me. Said he took notice to my skill at Alteration." She explained, her high-pitched voice ringing in Rosalyn's ears.

"Then shouldn't you be happy?" Rosalyn asks. Could not help taking note of Telendiil staring at them.

"I guess, but they're moving me to Bruma." Branneth answers. Rosalyn immediately felt pity for the girl. After what Telendiil said about the place. "He explained they don't have enough people there."

"Bruma's not that bad." Telendiil interrupted with a small smile. "They just lack leadership."

"And teamwork." Rosalyn added before turning back to Branneth. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You just have to work a little harder there."

Branneth did not look convinced. "I know. When I was an associate, I hated it there." She explained. "The cold weather, the arrogant Nord's, the annoying mages."

"You will get used to it." Telendiil said. "I was there for five years."

Branneth then looked at him with a puzzled expression then looked back at Rosalyn. "I don't want to go, but I have to be there by next week."

"You will be okay." The Breton assured. "Just try to keep your mind focused."

Branneth looked down onto the desk, her expression screamed out in sadness. "I'm going to work on destruction. I'll see you tomorrow." She suddenly says, before standing and leaving the room.

Telendiil looked at Rosalyn with a frown. "Poor girl." He says. "She might hate it there more than I do."

"I guess." The Breton responds. Hardly believing the girl she spend two years sleeping in the bed next to was moving away. And to Bruma of all places. Rosalyn may not of considered the elf a friend, or acquaintance. But she had grown fond of her. Rosalyn must have underestimated the Wood elf's ability's, as she believed she would never be advanced from apprentice. Harsh, but Rosalyn never saw Branneth to be a powerful mage. More a typical one, with skill in only a few areas of magic.

"She will get used to it. I did, but the place isn't good for advancement. Only good for learning spells on keeping warm." Telendiil spoke, Rosalyn tossed him a harsh glare and turned to her book.

That night, Rosalyn went to sleep feeling unfulfilled by the day. She had not learned a thing and it did not help that Branneth announced her promotion and leaving. She noted to herself to try to spend a little more time with the young elf before she left, then fell asleep immediately. Desperate to end with the long day.

* * *

She awoke once again with the harsh cold attacking her skin. She rose herself from her bed and looked around the room in fear. She once again, could not see a thing. She tried to cover herself, to protect herself from the freezing air, yet it did not help. She was panicking, waiting for something to happen. There would be no other reason for her to be waking up at this time of night, in this way. She felt like crying, as it had not happened in so long.

"Having a good night?" Mocked the same voice she heard two weeks ago. Yet the voice was clear, with no echo. Like the being was in the same room as her. The voice had an accent Rosalyn had never heard before. An accent that could not of possibly came from Tamriel.

"Who's there?" She asked, a pathetic squeal in her voice. She sounded like a fearful rat.

The voice's high-pitched laugh echoed the room. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to shut it out. However, she heard it clearly. "I don't want to tell you." It said. "It's too much fun." She opened her eyes to look around the room once again. She swore she heard the voice in the opposite side of the room. Yet the darkness hid it well.

"I've watched you, you're so boring. All you do is study, study, study. Nothing interesting ever happens to you. Other than the money and your so-called friend leaving. Oh and that time you and that Imperial boy argued. It's funny how you have no idea where he could be. Oh Aelius, where are thou'?" It mocked her. "Not to mention you think I'm a nightmare!" It yelled, sounding more angry than insulting. "How pathetic. You're so deluded." It then said calmly. Rosalyn remained frozen in fear. Constantly trying to think of what to say or do. But she feared that if she did, it would attack with no mercy.

"Oh, why do you think that way? Is it because you can't remember much from my visit?" Is questioned. "Well I didn't do that, I can't really tamper with memories. Though I wish I could." It said. "Though, who knows. You cannot trust me after all. Can you?" Another loud laughter surrounded the room, echoing.

The laughter stopped immediately. "But what I do know, is my visits here... Well... They're going to be a lot more frequent. Mainly because I can. I rarely travel to Nirn. In fact I have not been here in over three centuries." It explained. "It's mostly because, I can't come here. Not without a gateway of some kind."

"Can you not speak?" It questioned harshly in a quick change of subject. She did not reply however, she was still frozen with fear, the cold air did not help either. She wanted to speak, wanted to ask it to leave. However her voice was betraying her. After a small pause, she heard rummaging. The being was in the room with her after all, it was moving something around. She heard the noise of a slamming wooden door, the noise she recognised to be her own wardrobe. "Clothes, more clothes, some shoes... Nothing interesting!" It shouted, much too loudly. She hoped somebody heard it, then somebody could come, caste this being away.

"Now. Tell me..." It was walking towards her slowly, she heard soft footstep coming in her direction. "Why, do you, think, I'm a nightmare?"

She did not answer. "Are you awake?" It questioned. "Why do you think I'm a nightmare?" It repeated itself, she then heard a aggravated growl and a stomp of a foot. Still no answer. "Forget it!" It shouted, making Rosalyn jump like a scarred cat. "I have business I need to get through." It sounded very serious, so much unlike before. His voice mostly being mocking, sarcastic and angry.

"Now, to the east of the Imperial City, lays a cave. Inside the cave, is a very annoying Nord, who thinks it okay to... provoke me." It explains. She felt it come closer as the cold air became harsher, she shivers violently and holds her breath. "It is a place known as The Barren Cave. Now, he is hiding in there alone. Nobody is with him. However, he is a powerful marauder. So you may need a little help."

She yelped when she felt her mattress move slightly, it had sat on her bed next to her laying form. The being laughed out, the laughter echoing around the room like before, then it continued to speak. "You see this Nord is unlike you. Thinks I'm not a threat, when you fear me with every inch of your skin. I admire that... But this Nord thinks its all right to hide from me, when he owes me something important. Kill this stupid Nord. Kill him so I can take what's mine!" The being commanded, it's tone aggressive and filled with cruelty.

"If you do this." It continued. "I'll make sure you are rewarded. With what? Well, I'll make this one a surprise. A nice big surprise, as a way of saying... This will be the start of a beautiful relationship." Then the weight shifted off the bed. Rosalyn felt tears falling down her cheeks.

"Do you want to agree to this deal?" It asked, in a cheerful tone. "It will be worth the hard work, I assure you..."

She did not answer. This thing was asking her to end someone's life, someone who possibly had family and friends. How could she kill someone, she had never even killed a bandit. Wild beasts sure. But not a living person. It was a while before it spoke again. "What's the matter? Scarred?"

She did not answer, she dare not to. She wanted to decline, however if she did this thing may harm her. "All you have to do, is stick a dagger in this idiot Nord's back. It's easy. Sure he may be strong and paranoid. But you're a mage, blast him with a fire spell or thunder spell. I would kill him myself if I could."

Still no answer, she still lay there as the being heavily growled. "Stop being so cowardly!" It shouted, its voice echoing. "This Nord has no life, he merely hides his days away in a dirty, wet cave. He was paid for wandering Cyrodiil and murdering other mortals. Like the animal he is... You are cowering, while he hides away with blood on his hands. If you kill him, justice is served." He sounded convincing, but Rosalyn still did not respond. Even if this Nord had ran around murdering for a living, she could not find the courage to kill him, nor the courage to speak.

She shivered as she felt the being came closer to her. "I will give you a day to think it over." It explained, she felt the weight on the bed shift away. It stood up. "Just one day. I will be back, I will want an answer. Just remember, this Nord will deserve a death. He is a pathetic brute, who needs to meet a sharp end of a blade." It spoke, she still did not speak.

"If you do this, I will reward you with something grater than coin, grater than power. This brute had eluded me for too long and it is about time somebody kill him."

"Tomorrow night mortal. Remember, it does not matter where you are. I will find you." The cold left the room the second the being stopped talking. It was finally gone, though Rosalyn was left paralysed laying on her bed.

She could not remember falling asleep, it seemed to take hours to relax alone. But when she awoke the next morning, with cold sweat on her forehead and a raging headache. She saw something that forced her to reality.

Her wardrobe was wide open and her clothes were scattered across the floor carelessly. Something was indeed in her room last night. It was not a nightmare, nor a hallucination. But an actually being that asked her to kill a Nord. A marauder who had spent his life killing people. A bad man.

She felt herself crying from fear, she had a day to make up her mind. Though she wondered if she declined she may be killed. She remembered the night perfectly, though she could not remember the other nights as well, she had wished she could forget the night.

It said it would give her something in return for killing this Nord. Though she wondered, would a prize be worth ending someone's life?

* * *

During the day, Rosalyn mostly sat in the Archives, thinking endlessly of what she should do. She needed a sign, something to tell her what was the right way. She could not kill a person but if this marauder was as bad as the being said, she would feel no guilt in killing him. Though she had no combat training, she knew magic. She trusted fully on her ability's. But if she were to go after this Nord, she would need help. She could not ask Branneth as the elf had much on her mind already. She could not ask Tar-Meena, or Raminus Polus as they would report her. Mostly likely ending in her expulsion from the guild. She only had one alternative, to ask Telendiil.

Though she had not made up her mind, she decided to speak to him. Though she could not tell him about the being in her room, as it would cause more panic. She decided to explain that she wanted revenge. Something out of her character. Though Telendiil pretends to know her, she expects him to believe her.

She simply picked up a conjuration book, remember what Telendiil explained about distractions. Though she doubted she could cast one by tomorrow. She hoped that it would at least provide instruction and advice on battle. She knew Telendiil would seek her out some time of the day, he always did.

About an hour into the book, she heard his voice. He sat in-front of her, holding a book of his own. "Finally." Telendiil spoke, "About time, you learnt about summoning. It's very useful."

"I suppose." She responds, trying to think on what to say. She wanted to ask for advice, advice on what the being asked her to do. However she hated it. She did not want to ask, but she felt as though she needed to. She could not make up her mind on what to do. She decided to speak. "Telendiil." She started, putting the conjuration book down to focus on him.

Worry rushed through her mind. She did not know if she could trust him, he may go and tell Raminus Polus himself. She could not trust him enough already, though he was the only option. Without another thought she blurted out her words. "What would you do, if you knew where a bad man was hiding. And you wanted to kill him, though you are unsure if you should?"

"What?" He looked at her in disbelieve. She should have known he would react this way, though she must not of thought it through well enough to even consider his reaction.

"I'm asking you. If you wanted to kill somebody who was bad, would you do it?" She could not make it sound simpler, talking of ending somebody's life is not the everyday conversation.

Telendiil's mouth was partly open and his eyes narrowed. Nothing prepared her for his response "Yes, if he was a bad man I would kill him. But I'm unsure what you are talking about."

She sighed and thought quickly of what to say. She closed her eyes in deep thought. Without opening her eyes, she spoke. "This man... had done something bad to me." She lied, unsure of when her lies would ever end. "And I know where he is hiding. I want to know whether it is a good idea to kill him, or not." She spoke, she was unsure if she sounded believable. However she could not tell Telendiil the truth. As the truth would sound even more shocking.

Telendiil did not say anything for a while, but she was shocked once again to his response. "Kill him." He spoke quietly. She opened her eyes and glared at him in disbelief. She had wanted him to say the opposite. Convince her otherwise. "If you know where this man is, just go and kill him. Would anybody miss him?"

She thought for a while, still shocked. "I'm unsure." Though she remembered the being explaining the Nord was hiding alone. "Possibly not." She shook her head. Her eyes were wide with worry.

"Then go and kill him." He assured. "If this man had done something bad enough for you to want to kill him. Just go and do it." She could not believe what she was hearing. Telendiil was convincing her to kill him, though she had wanted him to do the opposite. She reminded herself that she does not know this elf at all, that he is just a stranger who follows her, studies with her and tries to speak with her.

Maybe Telendiil had killed before, something Rosalyn could have never thought of before this conversation. "If you want, I can help you." More shock. Why would he offer to help her, when he knew nothing of it.

Her mouth was partly open as she stared at him in disbelief. "What?" She says, acting like she did not hear what he had said.

"I want to help you." He repeated quietly. "If this man is so bad, I will come along and make sure he is killed."

"I can't ask you to do that!" She blurted out a little too loudly. She looked around the room quickly, making sure nobody had heard. "Why would you do that?" She then whispers.

"Well you say this man had done something bad to you. I would like to help you." She could not believe his words in the slightest.

"I can't accept that." She replies shaking her head. "I cannot let you help me murder somebody."

"Then put it this way." He starts, lifting a finger. "After I help you end this man, you will owe me a favour. Just one."

"What kind of favour?" She asks quickly.

Without moving his finger, he speaks again. "If I am helping you murder somebody, I don't think it would matter."

She looked away from the Altmer, to the desk she was sitting at. She did not know what to do, she was still unsure about murdering this Nord. But, since Telendiil now knew about it and would speak of it she nodded. "I agree." She said in a sigh, depressed and defeated. She could not keep her thoughts straight.

She regretted telling Telendiil about it, but she felt like she had no choice other than to. She just hoped he would give her reasons not to. Just hoped he would persuade her otherwise. Though now, she would agree to kill the Nord. She would tell the being that she will do it. But she worried for herself, worried about what harm the Nord could do. Worried about the favour she had to give Telendiil. Worried about the being that visited her in the night.

* * *

Rosalyn had trouble sleeping that night, she hated herself with a passion for what she was about to do. She also knew the being was going to visit her, she wondered whether she should go to sleep at all. But after falling asleep, she was only awoken again. This time however, she was not shocked. But still scarred, the same freezing cold rushed over her body and the same feeling of something with her. She looked around the room with wide eyes after sitting up. She did not feel tired, however her eyes burned painfully.

She felt a cold air hit her arms, covering herself once again to protect her skin from the cold. She looked around the dark room, once again seeing nothing but an empty void. "Good evening." The strange accented, childlike voice spoke in a calm tone. Sending shivers down Rosalyn's spine. "Well mortal, I must admit. A wise move on your part. Asking the elf for help, well. If I were a pathetic mortal in your place. I would do the same. Well done, well done." She heard a slow pace clap. The being was in the room with her again. The never-ending fear made her slouch in her blanket shivering uncontrollably.

How she wanted to run, get away. Though she somehow knew this being could stop her. "I assume you have an answer? I have watched you. You're a terrible liar." It's laugh echoed around the room, so much like the previous night. "I must admit, you seem so much more interesting than before. Well done." Another slow-paced, sarcastic clap.

She heard footsteps, it was moving around. All most like pacing. "I assure you mortal. That this Nord should die. I think you know it too. He hides in hope nothing will find him, like the fool he is." He explains. "He sometimes attacks traders, when they are alone. Shipping food from each city, unknowing that they are only to be murdered by this idiot, selfish brute." The being says, still pacing. "So what do you say? I assure you, the reward will be most valuable."

There was a long silence, a silence that lasted to what seems hours. Though only minuets have went by. Rosalyn, locked in her position, fearful. She tried to find her voice. When she does, a pathetic mumble of an answer came from her lips. "I will... do it." She answers quietly.

The being laughed like a maddening psychopath. "Perfect!" It says between laughter. Rosalyn barely noticed the laughter lacked it's normal echo. "Just perfect!" It repeated itself. "Just remember, the stupid Nord is hiding in Barren Cave, to the east. Along the road to Cheydinhal. You cannot miss it!" The cold air started to fade, but in shock, the being spoke again. "And I want him killed this week! Not any later! No real reason, of course! I just don't want you to put it off and forget that I am waiting. Good luck..."

The cold air then completely faded. She was now alone.

* * *

The next morning she tried to desperately find Telendiil immediately after she awoke. She woke with her typical cold sweat and headache. She rushed around the University grounds with her hair not brushed and ruffled robes. She found him inside the practice rooms, casting thunder spells towards the targets. He had not noticed her approach him. "Telendiil." She spoke with haste.

He looked at her, with a shocked expression. Like he had never seen her before. "You look awful!" He expressed, turning away from the target.

"I know." She agrees without a care. "I need to speak to you, now." She orders, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the apprentices practicing their spells. She took him outside, to the University grounds. She quickly looked around for other mages before she spoke. "I need to find him, this week." She explained in haste. "Just encase he runs off." She lied. Telendiil cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "I know it's a lot to ask." She continues in plea. "But, if I'm going to do this, I need to do it as soon as possible."

"I understand." Telendiil sympathised, lowering his eyebrows in worry. "We can leave tomorrow, seek him out then. Who is he and were is he hiding?" He asks.

Rosalyn thought for a short while, trying to get her story together. "He is a Nord, a marauder. Hiding in a cave along the road to Cheydinhal." She explains in a hurry. Like she had a time limit.

"A marauder? I despise those barbaric morons. I'm glad we are killing him." Telendiil expresses with a disgusted face. "All they do, kill for coin, sometimes even seek coin without hire. Killing innocent people."

"I know that!" Rosalyn said. "But if we are doing this, we need to be ready." Telendiil's scowl softened when she spoke. "I need to get a dagger, perhaps poison."

"I can make some." Telendiil suggested. "It will save coin."

"Yes, do that. I will run into the Market District and find a couple of daggers."

"Go to A Fighting Chance, they sell daggers there. Make sure to get steel ones, they are much more effective than iron ones. The others are too expensive." He explains calmly.

She nods. "All right, what else?"

"Perhaps a map, armour if you can afford it. I can just use my clothes."

Rosalyn sighs. "I already have a map somewhere." She explains. "But, I won't have enough coin for armour." Though she lied, she did have enough coin. Only she did not want him to know that, even if she felt guilty about it.

"Do not worry." Telendiil assures. "We're mages, we can keep a distance." She nods, not feeling convinced. "I will go make some poisons and potions. I will see you tomorrow, I will be busy all day." He explains. "Remember to dress for the trip and pack food. I will meet you outside the city walls, by the stables at seven am tomorrow. Try and be ready, it will be a long day." She nods in agreement.

"Thank you." She says before walking away.

* * *

Rosalyn made her trip to the Market District and after spending a good hour looking for A Fighting chance. She was only to be disappointed by not having enough coin on her to buy two steel daggers. She could of traveled to the bank and withdrawn coin, however she did not want Telendiil to know she could afford both. She decided instead to buy one steel dagger and an iron one. With no more coin, she travelled back to the Arcane University and sat in her room. She quickly packed the two daggers in her duffel bag. The same bag she used when she came to Cyrodiil.

Later she spend most of the day studying about combat techniques. Though she found the Mystic Archives having little books on the subject, she had learned little. She thought about Telendiil and why he was so eager to help her. In frustration, her rubs her temples and stands. Deciding she needed to speak with Branneth as it would possibly be the last chance she had to.

She found Branneth inside the Mages quarters, packing her things. She looked miserable, her hair not being combed so much like Rosalyn's own. "Branneth." Rosalyn spoke as she approached the young elf. The elf turned and smiled at the Breton, clearly happy to see her. "How are you?" Rosalyn asks, sitting on Branneth's bed.

"I'll be fine." She answers, folding a spare robe. "I'm just nervous." Rosalyn shakes her head, disbelieving the girl. She was clearly devastated about leaving the University.

"You will be." Rosalyn assures. "Some people have it worse, just try to remember that." She says, talking about herself a little selfishly.

"I know." Branneth replies placing the robe away into her large bag. "However I don't think I'm ready for this promotion."

"You only think that because you have been sent to Bruma." Rosalyn spoke matter-of-factly. She sounded harsh, even though it was not her intention. Then something hit her in excitement. "Branneth, when are you leaving?"

"In a couple of days." She replies. "Why?"

"I need you to do something for me." Rosalyn spoke with confidence, though she knew she should not. Not wanting to seem insensitive and uncaring to the Bosmer. This girl had just been forced away from the University and to Bruma, the worst mages guild hall in Cyrodiil apparently. Yet Rosalyn was to exited to care at that moment.

"What is it?" She asks saddened, clearly upset by Rosalyn's sudden change of tone.

"When you get to Bruma, can you ask about a Altmer named Telendiil." She asks in high hopes. Wanting to know who this Altmer truly was. Though she knew she sounded selfish, she needed to know.

"Yes, was that the Altmer sitting with you yesterday?" The Bosmer asks with a raised eyebrow.

"The very same. I have a reason to believe he's not who he says he is. He told me he came from Bruma's guild hall, yet I don't think he had." Rosalyn explained sounding positive.

"I can ask around when I get there. Though I will be busy." Branneth responds in a happier tone. "I can write to you as soon as possible."

"That will be great." Rosalyn smiles. "I'm sad to see you leave Branneth." She added with a frown, reminding herself this could be the last time she will see the young Bosmer. Her words being truthful. This Bosmer may not have been her friend, however she was always someone she could trust. Unlike Telendiil, who was sneaky and too clingy.

"I'm sad about leaving, though I suppose it is a good thing. I have been promoted." Branneth says with saddened eyes. Rosalyn did not believe the girl was ready for advancement still. She believed that they just needed people at the Bruma guild hall. She could not believe they would do this to Branneth, of all people. "I will write to you." Branneth adds. "Not only about that Telendiil fellow, but to see how you are." She explains. "It's going to be hard making new friends there. Hopefully they're better people there then when I was an associate."

"I hope so too." Rosalyn agree with a half-smile. "Just think it better than Bravil. I hated it there."

"I did too." Branneth smiles widely. "It smelt bad there and I hated looking at the place." Rosalyn smiled widely bad, feeling like she had lost someone important in her life.

* * *

Rosalyn left Branneth with a quick, weak hug. Wishing her luck for her trip to Bruma. The second she was back in her quarters, she started packing her things for the terrifying trip tomorrow. She found her map of Cyrodiil, hidden away among her things. She packed away a change of clothes, having her clothes already sorted for the morning. She had already explained to Tar-Meena she was not going to be around the next day. Gave her an excuse that she wanted to be outside the city for a while. Tar-Meena understood, only asking when she would be back.

Rosalyn was unsure when she would be back, it may in fact be a day or two. In fact she might not be back at all. She knew however, that this was a life and death situation and she needed to rest before she took her trip. However, she found it difficult to sleep. Worried for the day ahead.

* * *

_A/N - I hope you enjoy this chapter, I feel it to be the most interesting one at the moment. P.S, I felt Branneth was not a very good character to leave in the story. Though she still will play a part, just not as large as before. Sorry to anybody who liked her. But you can always leave me your thoughts and feelings about it, because i maybe able to be convinced otherwise. _

**_Please leave me a review, It inspires me to write more! _**

_Next chapter - Rosalyn will face the marauder, will she get her prize? _


	6. A Question

**Chapter Six**

**A Question**

It was early morning in Cyrodiil. The sun was starting to rise and bird's were singing outside. Rosalyn had awoke with her blue eyes reddened. She had very little sleep, this time haunted by her own fear. Forcing herself to stand from her bed she dressed quickly. Today she wore a pair of leather pants, fur boots and a thin, grey shirt. Yawning and stretching she did not check the time, she just quickly had a small bite to eat. An apple and a glass of water. After packing the remainder of things, food and a flask of water, after lifting the heavy duffel bag over her shoulder. She left.

It was cool outside, however she knew the day would get warmer. She did not know the time, however something told her Telendiil was already waiting for her at the stables outside the city. She walked there in haste, wanting to get it over and done with as soon as possible. Once outside the city, she saw the Altmer resting himself against the stables fence.

He smiled as she approached him; making her feel nervous. She wondered why he would be so happy, when they were going to end a man's life. There it was, the fear, she worried deeply of the consequence unlike before. She was really going to do it and this Altmer was more than happy to help her. "Good morning." He welcomed with a warming grin. Rosalyn rolled her eyes as she walked towards the elf, he did not notice.

Telendiil wore a pair of baggy pants and a loose top. Rosalyn had thought he had armour to wear, but she was wrong. The Altmer's cocky grin widened when she cocked her eyebrow. "We should go." She said in a huff, turning towards the bridge.

"Now? I have rented some horses." Rosalyn turned back around, looking at him shocked. "They're just getting the beasts saddled up."

Shaking her head, she frowned deeply. Not only was he not worried, but he was acting like it was some luxury trip. "You can not rent horses!" She argued. "You can only buy them" She crossed her arm's angrily. Wishing that he would stop his act.

He shook his head, as if disagreeing with her. "True." He then said. "But, I have met a couple of the owners, coming into the city. They have agreed to lend me the horses for a small price."

"How much?" She instantly queried.

"I'm not saying. But don't worry Rosalyn. They're just going to make things a little easier." He affirmed with a small smile.

A Imperial woman then walked out the stables; with her, two beautiful horses. One white, the other brown. "There you go sir." The woman spoke, handing him two black leather leads. "Just make sure you have them back by morn' I need to get myself and my husband to Anvil."

"Of course madam, thank you." Telendiil replied, turning back to Rosalyn with a bright smile. The Imperial woman wandered back through the gates to the city and left Rosalyn slightly surprised. "Here." He handed the lead attached to the white horse. "We should head off." Rosalyn had rode horses before, in fact she did it a lot back in Wayrest. She raised herself onto the horses back gracefully, putting her legs on either side. She felt guilty however, as she knew what she was using the horse for.

Telendiil was on the brown horse, he once again smiled at the Breton with his pearly white teeth. "Let's go then."

"Telendiil!" Rosalyn called before he could travel towards the bridge. "You need to stop being cocky!"

"I just have faith in my ability's, you don't?" He questions.

She nod's briefly. "Yes, however. I feel the marauder does too." He rode off ahead, leaving Rosalyn to follow behind. She had wanted to ask him why he was so keen to help her. However, she did not want to sound ungrateful.

She wanted to kick herself, as she travelled along the long, white, bridge. Still regretting her decision, she regretted letting Telendiil come along. She wondered why when she does not trust him. However, she wondered what would have happened if she refused. The being may harm her worse than the marauder, something she does not want to find out. She felt like she was forced to do this task, not asked.

She managed to catch up to Telendiil "So." The Altmer began as they ended the bridge. "Where are we going?" She could have sworn he already knew, with the confidence in his eyes and the small grin.

However, Rosalyn answered. "Barren Cave."

Telendiil nodded, his head held high. She still could not believe how hastily he agreed to help her. "Where's that?" He then asks, moving his shoulder to make sure his bag is still in place.

"East of the Imperial City, along the road to Cheydinhal." She answers. "I have a map, though I have no idea where its exact location is." She admits in truth.

"So, we are seeking it out?" In truth, Rosalyn was hoping to find the place quickly. Get the day done with, she should have known better. "We will keep following the roads until we are sure we have passed it." Telendiil instructs. "Then we will seek it out, in the forest. I'm sure, when the cave is named. It will not be to hard to find."

"It sounds like you have done this before." Rosalyn accused, glaring at him.

Telendiil laughed softly and returned her glare. "Not like this no. Though I have been in fight with a bandit."

"How does that help at all?" She asks, her mouth party open.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have experience I suppose. I'm confident we will come out of this unharmed. You have no need to worry." He assures, pulling at his duffel bag again.

Rosalyn looked away and focused on the road. Beautiful, long, green grass covered the land, it was tempting to give up her mission and relax all day in the hot sun. The sun felt kind against her skin, but she knew later in the day, it would become a burden. She pulled at her duffel bag that was weighing on her shoulder. She wondered how long they would be out the city, since she had no clue where the cave was located. She worried herself, encase she was not back in time.

Pulling again on her duffel bag, she decided to switch it to her left shoulder. "Perhaps, you should take out your map?" Telendiil suggested calmly.

Silently agreeing, she quickly looked around her bag. She found her map, slightly crumbled and torn at the very bottom, below the two daggers. "Here." She motioned the horse to move closer to Telendiil so she could pass the map over. She then closed her bag back up and placed it back on her left shoulder.

"We will head towards Cheydinhal. We will head along the northern path, then turn right and pass Aleswell, then continue forward past Roxey Inn. Then we will turn right again, and continue down until we reach the first left turn. We will walk down that path, look around and find this Barren Cave." Telendiil instructed, while looking at the map. Rosalyn was not truly listening.

Rosalyn trying to fix her thoughts together. Telendiil still had his confident look in his eye. Something the Breton could not place together. She wondered about his motivation on a task he knows nothing about. She wondered why she entrusted him with it. She felt like kicking herself again, for her stupidity. This Altmer, was clearly not to be trusted, yet she tells him her secrets.

Not any longer, she will never ask him for help again. She will never let him any further into her life. She hears him speak. "The trip will take a good couple hours, I hope the weather stays this kind." She rolled her eyes. She hated this weather, the heat will finally break her and she knows it. Like on queue, she feels sweat begin to form on her forehead. Maybe from heat or frustration, she was unsure.

She then touched the necklace that was hidden underneath her grey shirt. She almost growled, remembering who gave it to her. The necklace had provided her more trouble than luck. Yet she wore it, needing to return it to its original owner. Aelius must have had a strong reason to give it to her, yet it was not a good one. She wondered, maybe he had just as much trouble as her. That is why he gave it to her.

She needed to find out where he was and get answers. She wanted to know why he provided her with something that was causing so much bother. He was hiding from her. But when she returns to the University, her first call will be to seek him out.

"I wonder how long it will take, fighting this marauder? Will he be expecting us?" Telendiil asks. Rosalyn shakes her head, her mind to occupied to listen. "Really, so we can take him by surprise. Run in with our destruction spells blazing?" Truthfully, she was unsure if this Nord was expecting her. Maybe he is arrogant and thinks he had gotten away. Live out his days in a cave, in the middle of no where. "We already have to upper hand with our numbers."

He was talking as if they were starting a war. He was getting far too much into it, it disturbed her. Her mind was clouded with regret. She hated this Altmer travelling with her, she even started to think him worse than Aelius. The frustrating Altmer was still talking, Rosalyn keeping calm with her eyes to the stone pathway. She had lost track of how long they were travelling, in fact she was more interested in the heat.

She suddenly asks. "Why are you helping me?" No longer being able to put up with him. She more snapped the question at him while he was in mid sentence.

Telendiil smiled at her. "Well because I think you will need help." He says. "You lack in practice and I am talented with destruction spells-."

"No, there must be another reason!" She demands in fury. She did not believe she lacked practice at all. She believed in other ways to learn.

He blinked at her. "Well... I like you." He admits. "I think you could be a great mage one day. Possibly better than great." She shook her head in disbelief. "I don't wish you to be harmed Rosalyn."

She looked at him, he had a serious expression but she still wondered. Should she believe him? "I don't feel very safe with your confident attitude when you have no idea what you are getting into." She admits.

He smirks at her before saying. "I'm confident because this marauder won't get close enough."

"You're too cocky!" Rosalyn bickers. "This marauder could startle you!"

Telendiil's eyes flared of courage as he gazes at her. "You need not worry." He remarks. "I will be fine, you will be fine!"

She sighed, bored of listening to him, she decided to drop the subject. Hoping he would too.

* * *

They were travelling along the road to Cheydinhal. They had been travelling for a good four hours, Rosalyn's thighs were hurting awfully and the heat was burning into her scalp. She hated being so far away from the Arcane University. She wanted to get down from the horse, however she also just wanted to get to the Barren Cave as soon as possible. Wanting to finish the foul adventure.

Telendiil made his brown horse come to a stop. nosily, Rosalyn looked around in his direction. "There's an off-road path up this way." He called out before continuing to walk ahead.

"It could lead anywhere." Rosalyn calls back, trying to get close enough to him to see where he was speaking of.

"It may lead to where we need to be." He clarifies. "We can at least have a look, don't you think?"

Sighing, not interested in conflict, she nods with a brief "Okay..." and follows him. Though she had her doubts.

They travel along the muddy path before dismounting off their horses. fastening them to a nearby tree with their leads. There were stairs directing towards a old cave. She looked at the place in fascination, still feeling farfetched. Nevertheless, she also had a small feeling that it was the place the being spoke of.. The stairs were made of wood, it was matured and additionally moulding away. Walking up the stairs with her sore thighs rubbing together, so she could have a closer look. The cave was made of dirt and stone, grass had moulded around it. Blending it into the environment.

If it was not for the wooden stairs, the place would be hard to spot. "This must be the place." Telendiil said. Rosalyn watched him, looking into the dark, wet cave. He turned to her and whispered. "We should keep quiet, encase anybody hears us, inside." as he walked away from the entrance.

"This can't be the place." The Breton argues, truly unsure. "What chances are their, that we find the place on the first go?" She crosses her arms, trying to comfort herself, wanting nothing more than to go back to the University and sit with a good book.

"Well, we can't just leave it." Telendiil said. "We have to at least check, we could be passing the place we want to be."

"Fine!" Rosalyn uncrossed her arms and waves them. Not wanting to argue, in fact she no longer cared.

"hush!" The elf commanded, placing a finger by his lips. She mentally noted to herself, the second she returned to the University, she will return this elf's favour. Then avoid him, she would learn invisibility spells if she had to.

The elf then went into his bag, removing two purple flasks and looks to her. "Poison." He simple says. "They could leave him weak." He passes the two bottles over, where she then places them in her bag. She then removed the steel dagger and handed it to him. She was unsure why she gave him the steel one, in fact she would have felt safer having it herself. She decided that Telendiil would do the most damage, hopefully killing the Nord so her conscience would not have to deal with the guilt.

He whispered to her. "I'm going to walk ahead, I know spells that can detect life from around thirty feet away." He bragged. Of course Rosalyn knew spells similar, she just did not want to go in first.

"Alright." She accepts. "But, don't be too cocky. You could easily get yourself killed."

"I know." He walks ahead, Rosalyn waited a few seconds before following behind. Fear hit her the second she entered. Maybe it was the cave the Nord was hiding? If so, she would have to face him and kill him. Or he would kill her... A paranoid Nord who is in hiding would not hesitate in stabbing you though the heart with a large steel sword.

* * *

The cave was cold, wet and dark. She brushed against the walls in guide, unable to see. She moved her hands against the wall and felt moss and moisture attached to it. She flinched away, only touch the wall occasionally to make sure she would not walk into one. Her thighs were hurting, though she tried to ignore the pain. Even though the cold air felt nice compared to the hot air outside, it reminded her of the being that visited her room. It was too strange on how alone she felt, trying to force herself to acknowledge that Telendiil was not far ahead. But it was silent and the only sound she heard were the sounds of her own footsteps. She kept one hand out and decided to keep another against the wall she was scaling, the moss and cold, stone walls felt awful. She desperately needed to bathe, feeling dirty.

She bumps into Telendiil, who had stopped moving. She panicked at first, unable to see who it was. But since the figure had no reaction, she assumed it to be the Altmer. "Careful." He whispers, Rosalyn backs away slowly. "I can see him, through that wall." She couldn't see what wall he was speaking about. "Put your hand on my shoulder and follow me." He orders. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and the right against the wall.

She could not believe this was the man she was hunting. "Is he alone?" She asks, in barely a whisper. Terrified out of her mind. Unsure what she would do when she faced him.

"Yes." He whispers back as they walked slowly deeper into the cave. Rosalyn has started to find it hard to breath, in deep fear, unsure of what she was truly doing. Telendiil stopped moving, when they both spotted a light shining through a wooden door.

Rosalyn looks at it, with wide eyes. Somebody was indeed in there, she heard no talking only a man humming a catchy tune. "Stay here." Telendiil orders quietly, before quickly walking ahead. Rosalyn wanted to tell him to come back, yet if she spoke, she was worried the man on the other side of the door would hear her.

Once Telendiil was close enough, Rosalyn could see him briefly. She saw the glow of his golden skin on his face. She watched him place his duffel bag, carefully on the stone ground. Making sure the bag did not make a single noise. Rosalyn copied his actions, though she made a little nose with her bottles of poison clashing inside the bag. Though Telendiil did not notice, she was sure the Nord did not either.

The elf seemed occupied by the wooden door, looking through trying to see someone. Rosalyn watched in silence, keeping her breathing as even as she could. She watched as the elf pulled on the door slightly, moving it. Then he froze, the person inside did not notice.

Telendiil motioned her to come closer, she did slowly and stopped right behind him. "I'm going to run in; cause a distraction. You follow behind and attack. What ever he does, just ignore it. Make sure you're the one who takes the last blow." He whispers to her. She found this side of Telendiil much more attractive than the other side.

Rosalyn nods, but grabs the elf's arm. "Are you going to help?" She asks hopefully, sounding pathetic. He simply nods, then slams the wooden door open. Causing a large clash. Rosalyn quickly backed away to were she had dropped her bag. In darkness, out of sight.

"Who's there!?" Shrieks a man from inside. His voice dark and cruel. Telendiil doesn't move, just waits. "Come in here now! Have you been sent by him?" He commands. It was the Nord, it must have been.

Telendiil then rushes inside, leaving Rosalyn frozen against the wall by her bag. Telendiil had rushed in and immediately summoned a fire atronach. The elf then hid behind a large stack of crates that were piled on the right side of the room. Possibly filled with food. The large Nord then growled and ran towards the atronach, thrusting his large, iron sword through the atronach's body. Killing it instantly with a blow.

Rosalyn was frozen, unsure of what to do. She was panicking, she wanted to go in and help. Feeling powerless. She walked towards the doorway carefully and peaked inside. She saw Telendiil behind the crates and the Nord walk towards them, stomping his feet as he did. He did not notice Rosalyn was there. The Nord was large, with a long black beard on his face. He wore iron armour over his chest, leaving his arms, legs and face vulnerable. She was shivering in fear. She had not prepared herself for this, no amount of training could. She should have practiced with her spell casting, however she did not.

Rosalyn tried casting a thunder spell, however it quickly failed. Her magicka failing her, forcing her to cry out quietly. She knew it was her fear, she wished to herself that she wasn't as cowardly. She watched Telendiil bravery fight in the lit room.

He had started casting powerful fireball spells towards the Nord, that exploded on impact. The marauder was trying to avoiding them as he travelled closer to Telendiil's cover. She watched the marauder pass the doorway and in haste, she rushed towards her duffel bag. She picked up her dagger (all most cutting herself in the process) and a bottle of poison. A poison she was unsure of, however she quickly drenched the small blade in the sickening liquid.

She quickly noted the look of his armour. Iron, armless, he wore no helmet either, the Nord was more vulnerable than she first thought. She watched as Telendiil hit the Nord in his armoured stomach with another fireball spell. Forcing the man to the ground, still holding on to his sword with his right hand for dear life. Telendiil quickly moved from behind the crates and closer to the Nord, taking his steel dagger out from his pants and trying to stab the Nord around his face.

The Nord forced him away with a kick and lifted himself up from the ground with a jump. Quickly trying to cut the elf with his large sword. Telendiil backed away quickly, however the Nord mindlessly swung again, almost hitting the elf. Rosalyn then, could not stand it any more. She ran in hoping to cut the Nord in his throat. Jumping with a scream, her blade quickly met the back of the Nord's armour. The Nord was forced forward by her impact and with a swing, cut Telendiil deeply through his left arm. Telendiil then fell back slightly, dropping his steel dagger to the ground and then held his wound. Rosalyn then quickly tried again, this time aiming for his left arm.

The blade cut through his upper arm, though his skin and muscle, forcing the Nord to cry pain. Rosalyn left the blade inside the Nord's arm, backing away in haste to only to be caught with the Nord's blade mindless swing. The blade hit her across her stomach in a force that made her fall to the ground, smacking her head in the blow. She cried out in agony, taking both her arms and wrapping them around her wound. Closing her eyes tightly, trying to force away the pain.

During the Nord's distraction, Telendiil had gathered enough magicka to caste another fireball spell that hit the Nord on his right shoulder, causing him to drop his sword. Another spell forced the Nord to the ground. Telendiil rushed towards the fallen marauder and picked up his sword. "No!" Cried the man. "Please no!" And then ending it. Telendiil had forced the iron sword though the Nord's throat, killing him instantly.

* * *

Telendiil was panting, staring down in disgust at the now fallen Nord. He then turned to see Rosalyn, lying in a small pool of blood. He rushed to her, kneeling over her and lifting her arms away from the cut. The blood making it impossible for him to see the wound. Telendiil quickly lifted her shirt and placed both his hands around the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "It will be okay." He assures. Rosalyn's eyes still tightly closed from the pain. The Altmer ignored his own wound as he tried to help the fallen Breton. He glanced around the room, desperately looking for something that would help.

When he saw nothing, so he put more pressure down onto the wound. She had started to hyperventilate, panting and crying out. "Calm down." He tells her in a soothing voice. Though he was panicking himself. Telendiil hands covered with the Breton's blood. He cleaned the wound, using only water from his flask and his sleeve. He then pressed his hands back down, casting a powerful healing spell. Praying it would work. Her body relaxed, though her eyes remained closed. Telendiil backed away, knowing that was all he could do. He only hoped she would awaken soon, believing her to have passed out from the blood loss.

Telendiil had spent a small while looking around the room, he even searched the crates that were filled actually filled with clothing. He had healed his own wound, leaving a small scar in its place. Like Rosalyn's, except hers was a lot larger and darker. It would be hard to miss, unlike his. Rosalyn had finally started to come round, she moved slightly before she opened her eyes. For a while, she had no idea where she was. In fact she thought she had been kidnapped.

But when her memory's started rushing back to her, she dived upwards before calling out. "Telendiil!" In worry. She thought he was gone or worse. Clutching to her stomach, she felt a large amount of pain, then a light head. She lay back down, realising she could not focus very well.

"I'm alright, Rosalyn." Telendiil called out, walking towards her. "You have lost a lot of blood, try and stay still." He sat next to her laying form, examining her now healed wound.

She wanted to ask what happened, though she took one glance at the now dead body of the Nord. Telendiil must have killed him, a rush of relief forced a smile on the Breton's pale face. She did not kill him, Telendiil did. She relaxed, though her conscience was not clear. She did help kill this man, this poor Nord. Though, she tried to quickly reminded herself who the Nord was. It did not help. A rush of guilt was pouring through her mind like a virus. She was not a killer, she never will be.

"I'll grab something for us to eat, then we should leave. We can't stay here in your condition." Telendiil announced. Standing up after examining her, he walked around the cave to look for food. She looked down at her wound and saw a large scar. She did not think it was that deep, nor did she think the brute did much damage. But the light head and the pain proved otherwise.

She let out a frustrated growl, she should have been able to do much more than what she did. She should have been able to caste attacks at the brute. But she did not, and she received a large scar in the process. She promised herself, there and then, that she would practice on her spell casting the second she is able and ready. Today had proved she was not as good as she thought she was and it almost got her killed.

* * *

Telendiil returned with two loaves of bread and fresh water. She sat up as he handed the bread down to her, not letting it touch the dirty ground. She ate the bread slowly, reminding herself she had not eaten since she left the university. She felt her light head fade, Telendiil's healing spell was working well. Though the pain caused her stiffness. After eating, she rested a small while, before the Altmer helped her back on her feet. He helped her with her arm around his shoulder, leave the cave while he carried both of their bags. Not before taking a long look at the now dead Nord. A deep cut though his throat. She shivers at the sight, feeling slightly sick.

It was getting dark outside, the sun was setting and Rosalyn felt uneasy. Reminding herself, her clothes were covered in blood, as well as Telendiil's. She needed to change. "Telendiil." She spoke weakly. "I will need to change. I can't go back to the University with blood on my shirt." She felt the dry blood on her torn shirt.

She moved her arm from around his neck. "Of course. I will need to too." He responds with a expressionless face. "Do you need help?"

"No!" She immediately responded, shocked that he would ask such a thing. "Just give me a moment." She walked weakly into the darkening forest after picking up her duffel bag from him. She dressed slower than expected, taking a long time removing her shirt and pants. After what a long time, she was dressed in a simple pair of loose, middle class pants and black, baggy shirt. She felt wrong wearing them, however she had little choice. Though she was glad the black shirt hid the necklace well.

"Ready?" Telendiil asks as she emerged from the forest. He had also changed his clothes, though only back into his blue, mages robes. She nods and he helps her mount on the white horse who was now untied from the tree. "We will have to stop for water." Explains Telendiil. "They have been out in the heat, too long."

When they set off, Rosalyn tried with all her strength to stay on the horse. Worried of falling, dreading having to stay on it for another four hours. They travel for half an hour before they stopped by a river, the horses happily re-hydrating themselves. It was now black outside, unable to see much off the roads. Rosalyn sat on a nearby rock, weak and exhausted. The pain in her stomach did not help either.

"Are you alright?" Telendiil asks with another plain expression, he was sitting next to her watching the horses drink from the river. She looks at him and frowns. "Just relax." He says. "The pain should be gone by tomorrow."

"I hope so." She mumbles, looking away to watch the two horses drink.

He then looks at her, with a dark expression. "That Nord mentioned something." He spoke. She looked at him again with scarred eyes. "Before we attacked him, or more I attacked him."

"What?" She asks, feeling a little sick and ashamed. Ashamed she sat back as Telendiil fought the Nordic brute.

"'He sent you'" He repeats the Nord words with venom. "What did he mean by that?"

She shakes her head weakly. "I'm unsure. Remember, he was a marauder, he would have made more than a few enemies." Rosalyn lies, trying to sound convincing. "Maybe in debt with someone."

Telendiil's face softens slightly. "Yes, that should be it." He responds weakly. "I just thought, you were paid to kill this man. Silly really."

"I didn't." Rosalyn spoke. "It was my idea, I gain nothing from it." More lies. Though she cannot avoid them. "Besides, it's to late for regrets now." She told herself more than him. She now had her scar, to always remind her, she took part in a man's death.

"I believe you're right." Telendiil agrees. In a strange change of subject, he says. "I'm hungry again. Do you have any food in your bag?" She smirks at him in response.

* * *

By the time they arrived back at the Imperial City it was sunrise. Telendiil had left the horses back at the stable as Rosalyn, weakly walked off ahead. The city was beautiful at this time of morning. The orange sky made the city glow in a beautiful shade. It was enough to force someone to relax and forget their worries. She walked back to the University in pain, however appreciating how beautiful the city was.

Telendiil had caught up to her and wished her a goodnight as she walked back inside the Mystic Archives, to her room and fell asleep. Hoping she the pain would fade for when she awoke, later in the day.

When she did awake however, it was late morning. She stretched out, feeling her arms crack. The pain was still there, but it was not as bad as when she fell asleep. Sitting up, she desperately wanted to fall back asleep. Feeling her tense muscles and bones. She stood and stretched, trying to force herself to loosen up. However there was no such luck.

After dressing into her robes and combed her disgraceful hair into a pony tail. She left her room to seek out Tar-Meena, let the Argonian know she had returned.

Tar-Meena however, looked incredibly angry. She was sitting down at a desk on the lower level. "Nice to see you back." The Argonian spoke, her voice not sounding kind at all. "However, while you were gone. We had some trouble." She explained as her tone angered.

"What do you mean?" Rosalyn asks, trying to keep herself awake as she sits down and rubs her eyes.

Tar-Meena signed. "Well, I awoke to discover that somebody has stolen more of our books. This time, five, gone! Just disappeared out of the library." Tar-Meena was raising her voice. Rosalyn looked around quickly to see if anybody was looking into their conversation.

"You mean the locked away books?" She asks in disbelief, her tired eyes widening.

"Yes, the ones we kept in the cases." The Argonian sounded angry. "This will surprise you though. We found that most books that went missing to be about Ayleids and the ruins." Rosalyn was confused. She wondered why anybody would go to so much trouble, just to steal Ayleid books. When there were so many more valuable books locked away in those cases.

"Its strange." Rosalyn says. "When did this happen?"

"I believe they were stolen over night." Tar-Meena replied in a cold, angered tone.

Rosalyn shook her head disgusted. She tried to wake herself up, feeling the pressure of her eyelids. It was a serious matter and the Breton felt guilty for feeling so tired. Though it was not her fault, she was up all night wandering back from cave. "What are we going to do?" She asks slightly angry.

Tar-Meena sighs heavily. "I suppose I will speak to Raminus later today. Try and explain that we need a new place to put our valuable books. We cannot have a thief running around the University either. Might as well just write a sign that says 'Come to the Arcane University. Where you can steal what ever you like!" Rosalyn did not respond to this, her tired eyes saddened. "I'm sorry to bother you with this on your first day back. I just need you to keep your eye out for somebody who acts strangely."

"I can do that." She answers with a half-smile.

"Good, well I must have a word with '_dear'_ Raminus. See if we can make new arrangements for the books and hopefully find the culprit." Tar-Meena explains, standing from the desk. "I will speak to you later." The Argonian stands to leave.

"Have a good day." Rosalyn responds as she watches Tar-Meena leave, knowing the Argonian will in fact be stressed all day.

Rosalyn had not spoken to Telendiil since they returned. Once Rosalyn ate something and woke herself up a little more, she decided to start training. Though she knew she was still too tired, she could not get her mind off the subject. She failed casting spells at the Nord because she lacked practice, (or perhaps it was the fear interrupting her magicka). She could have died, so could have Telendiil. She stood upstairs in the practice rooms. Casting as many fire spells as she could towards the target, even though she was weak, she knew her elven blood would be strong enough for a while longer. She then moved onto ice spells then thunder. Before she was truly drained.

She went to bed that night too early. It was only eight in the evening, but she could not stay awake longer. She immediately fell asleep the second she reached her room. She should have went and spoke to Tar-Meena first and explained, though she was even to tired to do that. She would have to clean the Archives in the morning.

* * *

Rosalyn awoke once again, though this time there was no freezing air attacking her skin. No strange feeling at all in fact. She looked around her dark room, still unable to see anything. Though this time, she knew it was there. Even without the cold, it was there watching her. She sat up, feeling lightheaded and drowsy. She needed prepare herself for the voice, holding her sheets tightly, looking around the room endlessly with tired, frightened eyes.

"I will say, I'm disappointed." The childlike voice spoke. It sounded angry, its accent was not as strong as the last time. She shivered, expecting to be attacked. Though nothing happened. "I asked you to kill the Nord! Not your elven friend!" It yelled. She prayed endlessly for somebody to come into the room and stop the nightmare instantly. How a childish voice scarred her. "Though I do suppose the job is done. Might not have been my way, however it is done." It voice calmed.

It was walking towards her in the pitch darkness. She balled herself up on her bed, holding her knees close. "Even if, the Nord is now resting in a pool of his own blood. I asked you to kill him." It sounded disappointed. Though Rosalyn could not get around how real its voice sounded.

"I have to say, I'm glad he's dead. I got what I wanted, I suppose now its time to give you your reward." She waited for something terrible to happen. But instead, it just spoke again. "However..." It said. "I am not rewarding you as well as I originally was, you see. -The job is done, but not the way I wanted it to be. You should listen to instruction more carefully next time. Even if you are lying on the ground bleeding away, surly you could of poked him in the skull with your puny dagger?" It was mocking her again, she stared in the direction of the voice. It seemed to be directly next to her, though she could not see past the darkness.

"However, the job is done and you have to earn something for your... lets us say... work." She wanted to scream out at the being. Tell it she did more than just work, she almost died. She took part in a death! Though however, she remained in a cowardly silence as it continued to speak. "I decided to offer you... A question."

Shocked by her so-called 'prize' her eyes widen and mouth opens. She spoke after a long silence in a pathetic stutter. "A q-question?" She asks. Almost like she had not heard what the being had said.

It laughed at her madly. Suddenly feeling cheated, though she did not know what she expected in the first place. She remembers the being offering her something great. However a question, does not seem like a good enough prize. "Yes, a question. Is that a problem?... I cannot see why."

Rage built up inside of her, she could not control herself any longer. Like forgetting the fear, forgetting this was a strange being who haunted her. A being she did not know of what it could do to her. She screamed. "A question? A question! After all I did, after being gut through the stomach! After taking part in ending a man's life! You reward me with a question!" She suddenly felt her rage fall, then the fear returned again, but this time only greater. This being would surly harm her how, it had a reason to after all.

But the being laughed. Laughed unlike before, not only did the laughter echo throughout the room, but it was inside her mind also. The strange feeling of a laughter inside her mind forced her to cover her ears and lower her head. Trembling uncontrollably. "Yes a question." It then said simply, when the laughter finally ended. She removed her hands from her ears and looked in the direction of the voice again. Feeling slightly relieved "Ask me anything you want. I will promise to answer truthfully. Just remember your place mortal!" It spoke, though its last words were a command.

She did not think about it. In fact she regretted it. She asked the question she had longed to know since this being started to haunt her life. A simple "**Who are you**?"

* * *

_Chapter six, finally done. A lot longer than it was going to be, however. It needed a lot of character development, the fight scene and the ending in here. So, it was a lot of work. __This is the first time I have written a fight scene, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. I did try, but i can always come back and retry if its that terrible._

_I would also like to give a shout out to Volldagora for reviewing and supporting my story. _

_Chapter seven maybe up within this week. Busy this week, sadly... _

**_Please Review if you want me to continue! _**

_Next chapter - Rosalyn has her question answered. _


	7. The God of Wishes

**Chapter Seven**

**The God of Wishes**

"Who are you?" She asks. A simple question that would hopefully be answered. Put an end to her curiosity. Though she sat in a ball, hugging her knees in her bed. Covered by her purple sheets, she trembled. Fearful, in fact terrified. This thing has haunted her, mocked her and even forced her to try to murder a marauder, a Nord. A Nord's life she did not end, though took part of the killing. A killing she did not see, though will never forget. This thing even promised her a reward, a reward that would be great. However changed its mind and offered her a question. A question she did not think about, a question she blurted out without even considering anything else. Though the being may lie to her.

There was no pause, just instant laughter. A howled, hysterical laugh, like a mad child. She continued to tremble, unable to control it. She could not believe how pathetic she felt. The laughter came to an instant stop. "After all you did, after getting cut like a slice of bread. You ask me that!" It taunted. "You could have asked. 'Where is Aelius?' or 'What's the secret to all power?' But no, you ask me... Who I am..." It started laughing again. She was not phased by its laughter. Nor did she feel regret, it was a question she had longed to know the answer of, since the being came into her life. However, she was fearful for the answer. She was unsure of what she was dealing with and it sounded more than a simple ghost. "Let me just say, that is the biggest waste of an opportunity I have ever came across. It's a common question you may or may not have figured out yourself. Though, I suppose I am important. Only a dumb mortal would think otherwise." She still felt no regret. She waited, trembling for her answer. Her eyes wide open, trying to take a slight glance of the being. Though she could still, only see a never-ending darkness.

Then her eyes quickly forced shut, as a harsh glance of light appeared out of nowhere seamed to attack her very vision. She could see spots through her eyelids at the flash. The light began to move towards the ceiling. Then melted softly through the wall, brightening the room in an instant. Rosalyn could see the bright light though her eyes lids, though she kept them closed. Frightened of blinding herself with the aggressive change.

After a small while, her eyes relaxed and she opened them. Quickly, she scanned the room, only to jump and shriek. The first thing she saw was a menacing grin. A grin that held so much amusement. The being was standing to the side of her bed. Grinning madly. Staring at him in fear, she took a long look. Surprised to what she was staring at. It had the appearance of a boy, a boy who looked as though he was 13 or 14. He only stood around four-foot tall. His lips were thin, pale and cracked. His nose pointed and crooked, it was unfitting to his face. His eyes were a dark blue, yet no emotion were displayed in them. Almost as if the being had none. His skin was very fair, so much like Rosalyn's. Although the being had thin arms and legs, it wore a pale, grey vest left unbuttoned, showing its fat stomach. The most peculiar thing was what was above his thin eyebrows. Two small goat horns were fitted onto its head. It was an ugly sight. An unfitting look, for a boy to have.

"What are you!" She shrieked, quickly backing up towards the wall. Holding her blanket desperately, as if it protected her from the unusual sight. The boy-like being laughed hysterically and its large stomach giggled. Its eyes forced shut, as it laughed. She stared at it with wide eyes.

It stopped laughing instantly like it did before. Then spoke in a harsh, cruel tongue. "What am I? The question was 'Who am I'. Not, what am I. Don't try to change the question. You have already asked it." It glared at her, snarling, showing it's strangely pearly, white teeth that perfectly lined together. She was not shocked by the sudden change of mood, more worried about the glare the being was giving her. But its eyes showed no emotion, like before. Rosalyn found she could not focus on them, only concentrating on the beings unusual body form.

"Well, to simply answer your dumb question. I am Clavicus Vile. You must have heard of me. No, you would have heard of me, I am quite the famous character. Don't even question that." Her eyes widened larger than before. She did not believe it, in fact she refused to. More questions intruded her mind as her fear spread wider than before. Though she tried to control it, she found she could no longer speak. Only frozen in the corner of her bed, gripping on her bed sheets desperately for protection.

"I know who you are, so I won't ask. You... were a boring character, now you're more... interesting. To put it lightly." He smirks devilishly at her as she sat in the corner of her bed. Both his hands behind his back. "You would have heard the stories of my accomplishments. Unless you were too stupid to pay attention." He spoke the words to her as if he was bragging, though his tone suggested otherwise. Almost as if he has spoke about it so often, he no longer cared.

"I'm sure you know about the Daedra and how they are evil... such and such. Well, some of us are in your standards. Though we don't really care, we are very powerful and you mortals are very, very weak." She did not react as he shifted himself closer. In fact she remained frozen. "You know I'm a Daedric Prince, so you know I could crush you like a small insect. That's why you fear me, that's a smart move of yours." He grinned again. "Though, you are wondering. 'Why are you here?' 'What do you want?' Work it out. The answer is so simple, you can work it out yourself." He nodded briefly, his grin faded and his expression turned serious. Though the lack of emotion in his eyes proved difficult to guess what emotion the being was feeling. Rosalyn could only try to work it out.

She wanted to scream out 'just tell me'. Though, she was still frozen in her pathetic place. His eyes scanned the room, before turning around to look around the walls. As if he was looking for something. Then, the walked around still looking around. "This place is boring." He remarked. "Nothing interesting, but walls and a bed. How can you mortals live in such... Poverty?"

She did not answer as the so-called Daedra wandered her small room, eyeing up each piece of furniture suspiciously. Almost as if he distrusted the wood. It was strange for Rosalyn to watch, all the while wondering why he was there and what he wanted. As she locked herself in the same position in her bed, her knees up her chin and her blanket covering her body to her mouth. Only her nose and eyes showing. "Well." The so-called Daedra began, turning to look at her fragile form. He eyed her for a brief second before he continued. "I answered your pathetic question, I'm wondering myself. Do you believe what I'm saying or do you still think, it's a never-ending nightmare where you cannot escape?" Its thin eyebrow raised and a smirk appeared on his small face. "A never-ending nightmare sounds dull, doesn't it now? Why would I do something so boring? Don't you think I'm a lot more hospitable than that?"

Its smirk then turning into a harsh frown, where he narrowed his eyebrows. "But you are supposed to be the host here. Aren't you? Yet all you do is sit there, like a cowardly mutt." He laughed briefly then stopped instantly. Making Rosalyn flinch. "I will return in just two days. I have business to attend to in my realm. I suggest having a better scenery, or at least some refreshments. It will make me very, very... happy. A pleasant Daedric Prince is better than a bored one, don't you agree?"

The room started darkening. Like the light was fading from the very walls. "I will see you very soon. Remember, two days. Goodnight Rosalyn." She then fainted, without seeing the room turn completely black.

* * *

She awoke with a jump and a weak scream. Like it was all a dream, however she knew it was not. She felt herself start to cry, but forced herself to stop before any more noise escaped her throat. Her hands came to her throat and removed the Lucky Steed necklace that was around it. She eyed it, looking into the silver diamond eye of the Lucky Unicorn. She frowned deeply, dropping the necklace on the floor. Only to put it back in the pocket of her mages robes once she was dressed.

If this was Clavicus Vile and if the stories were true about him. She was in trouble and needed to find a solution quickly, before he takes her soul for his own. She knows of the stories, how Clavicus Vile would gift a mortal with something, only for it to take the mortals soul and Vile to take the gift back when the mortal needed it the most. Her fear was taking over her that morning, she found herself shivering on occasion and sometimes finding herself in the brink of tears.

* * *

The morning was dull, cold and wet. It was strange for Sun's Height, however Rosalyn was not phased in the slightest. She had been looking for Raminus Polus all morning, needing to know the location of Aelius. She had enough of holding the Lucky Steed necklace, suspecting it to be cursed and taking away her soul. Though she had no proof of it, she could not be sure. Though she remembered the night almost perfectly, she had doubts. Doubts the being was who he said he was, no possible way a Daedric Prince would make contact with her if she had never been involved with them before. In fact she had never really read of them before. But she did remember the so-called Daedra's face and that was enough to tell her, this thing was to be feared.

The only guess she had, is the necklace to be cursed. No other reason would Aelius want to give it up so badly, she just never suspected the curse to be as bad as it was. All she wanted was to return it to its original owner and for this whole problem to be fixed.

Raminus was inside the Praxographical Center, a room Rosalyn never enters. She was never interested in creating her own spells, though apparently a lot of the other guild members were. The room was crowded and loud, younger and older mages all discussing countless subjects. Rosalyn wondered why they would do it in a place like this. Though she spotted Raminus speaking to a young woman, wearing an apprentice robe.

She approached the two, passing an older pair of mages on her way. Raminus was lecturing the young mage on safety and why it's important to make sure the spells are safe for the other guild members and herself. Rosalyn cleared her throat and the two looked at her instantly. "Miss Dalore!" Raminus welcomed, smiling at her charmingly. "I didn't see you there- Miss Valtius, I will speak to you later. I have important things to discuss with Miss Dalore here." The girl looked relieved and rushed away, only responding with a curt nod.

"You do?" Rosalyn questions.

Raminus placed his arm around her shoulder and started walking, pushing her along with him. "We need to discuss the disappearances of the Ayleid books. Irlav Jarol is at myself and Tar-Meena's necks. He may be the same rank, but he has been master-wizard much longer than myself and Tar-Meena put together. He is raging endlessly and we need to find them." He explained, leaving the Praxographical Center. "I trust Tar-Meena's judgement, so I agree with her that you could have no relation to their disappearances She widened her eyes in shock as he removed his arm from around her shoulders and faced her directly.

"However, I have reasons to mistrust many who come into the University. For example, young apprentices are known to lack in their work, some even remain apprentices for over five years with no progress." His eyes lightened. "You have proved to me and Tar-Meena that you are very capable in doing more, so we ask for your assistance in dealing with this."

"My assistance?" She cocks her head to the side, unsure of what to say. "Sir, I may spend a lot of time studying, but I need to practice on my spell casting. Otherwise I'm useless."

"Rosalyn, I only ask you because I cannot get any of the other Master-wizards involved, they are too busy. If you catch the culprit, it won't only give you a good name, but a chance of an advancement in the guild."

She shook her head in disbelief, this was the last thing she needed. However, she could not admit this to the master-wizard, in fact he could expel her. "I understand sir, but what will I have to do?"

"Tar-Meena has a list of the missing books and we will need to find replacements. That's were you will come in. We will want you to write letters to book stores and guild halls around Cyrodiil. Asking if they have any of them for sale. If they give you a price, we will pay it. Then hide the book away, however..." He paused for a small while, his eyes facing the ground. "Some books, won't be replaced as easily. We will work on that a different time."

"So I would only have to write letters to book traders and guild halls?" She questions, unsure.

"Yes and I would like you to keep both your eyes open. The thief will be a member of the guild, nobody else can get through the gates. I believe the thief is still in the building." He instructs, looking at her with his dark, green eyes.

She smiles weakly back at him. "Yes sir- but there is one thing."

"What is it?" He asks, with lightened eyes.

"I still need to find out where Aelius is, do you have any idea yet?" She asks, eyes wide and hopeful.

Raminus closes his own eyes and frowns. She instantly felt disappointment sink though her stomach. "I'm sorry Rosalyn, I will need to speak with Caranya. She is difficult to get in contact with in the mornings, I will try to speak with her tonight. However, I make no promises."

"Please try sir." She begs, her face filled with worry. "Its important I return what belongs to him."

He curtly nods. "I will try, but once again no promises. If it were that important to him, he would have returned and tried to retrieve it himself. Though I suppose it is important to you... Visit me this evening, I will be in the lobby. If not, I will be wandering around the University all day tomorrow, so it may be hard to find me."

"I will come find you tonight. Thank you sir." She smiles at him, her blue eyes filled with hope once again. He only smiled back, then turned away.

* * *

Rosalyn had tried to start researching on Clavicus Vile in the Mystic Archives later that day. After spending hours writing countless letters to the many book stores across Cyrodiil. Tar-Meena then asked if she would send letters to High Rock. Rosalyn agreed to do it another time, needed to start the research. Though, just as she started looking for a book based on the Daedric Prince. She was interrupted.

"Good afternoon Rosalyn." Spoke a voice she had not heard in over a day, she turned and frowned. Telendiil was standing with his head high and a weak grin on his face. Towering over her like he always did. His dark, blonde hair was tied into a tight pony tail, showing his left ear to have a golden ring pierced through it. She wanted to ask him to leave her alone, though she did not want to seem ungrateful for what he did for her. In fact she owed him a lot more than a simple favour, he did save her life.

Though he was smiling, he seamed troubled. The look in his eyes screamed a hundred emotions piled at once, Rosalyn found herself nerved by it, her eyes weakening into a saddened state. "Good afternoon Telendiil." She welcomed, trying to keep the tone of her voice positive. "Have you been busy?" She only asks as she had not seen him in over a day. What was unusual, as he mostly came by to see her everyday. Even if it was only for a brief hello.

"In a matter of fact, yes I have. I had business to attend to in the city today." She only then noticed he was dressed in the finest of clothing. Fine blue pants and shirt, made of the finest silk. Almost like he had just returned from an expensive, first class, private party. "A old friend is visiting, a friend I had not seen in over six years."

"I see." Rosalyn responded with a weak smile and a cocked eyebrow, inspecting his garments. "I suppose he is leaving soon?"

"Yes, he is leaving tomorrow morning. However I wanted to ask for that favour to be returned." His smile never left his face while he spoke.

Rosalyn lowered her eyebrow, though worried of what he was about to ask her. He could ask her for anything, she would have no choice to agree. Feeling it would be the only way to make things even with him. "What do you want?" She questions, unable to keep her voice steady while looking up at him.

"Nothing much. I only want you to come into town with me this evening, for a drink or two. I feel we need to become friends after... our adventure..." He spoke, looking back down at her with a questionable expression. He was still smiling, though his eyes narrowed strangely.

Rosalyn was taken aback from what he asked her, her mouth opened slightly. She thought he would have asked for something a lot more dangerous, maybe even life threatening. He asks her for a drink. "Really? After that, you only want to have a couple of drinks with me?" She questions, feeling unsure, in fact nerved by what he wanted.

"Yes, don't worry. It's only a couple of drinks, it will be a fine night. In fact I'm willing to pay, just make sure you dress formally." He instructs, his eyes slightly lightning.

She shakes her head. "I don't have any formal clothing." She admits. "I can't afford them." She lies, trying to keep her facial expression calm. Though it was proving difficult for her.

"Then just dress in your best clothing. I'm sure you will look fine." She did not want to go to for a drink or two. In fact she needed to stay at the Mystic Archives and research on this apparent Daedric Prince. But, she reminded herself quickly that Telendiil likes to study on Daedra, so he may know a lot about Clavicus Vile. At least more than what she knows.

"All right." She agrees weakly. "Where should I meet you?"

"Here." He quickly answers, smiling widely and his eyes lightning a lot more than before. "Just wait around and I'll come meet you." She nods, looking down to the ground. No longer able to look him in the eyes. "I will see you later." He says, then leaves while her eyes were glued to the ground

She immediately returns to seek a book based on the Daedric Prince. Unfortunately not truly knowing what she was looking for. She rubs her temples and sighs, fearful. Terribly fearful, if this thing was who he claimed to be. If he really was Clavicus Vile, how would she remove a Daedric Prince from her life. More importantly, how would she deal with him. From what she knows, Daedra are unreasonable, cruel creatures that find amusement in human suffering.

Though the biggest questions plaguing her mind, was why he came to her? Why he chose her for his entertainment? Most importantly, how he was managing to travel to Nirn in the first place? She looked, scanning the books. Only to quit, slamming her fist onto a desk nearby. Not caring who was there to see it.

* * *

As the day was darkening, she dressed into a long yellow skirt and white shirt. The best clothing she owned. She neatly combed her raven hair and left it down, she felt it was too long as it passed her shoulders by a few inches. She did not feel very formal as she refused to wear the Lucky Steed necklace, in fact she wanted nobody to see it. She placed it inside her pocket. Unsure why she felt the need to keep the necklace on her person, though she did not want it stolen.

Putting on a pair of flat, old, white shoes she was finally ready. Feeling out-of-place from what she was wearing. It was not her, in fact she was so used to wearing her robes, it felt strange to wear something nice for a change. Though her mind never stopped worrying about the being that called itself Clavicus Vile. She tried her best to focus on the other things that seemed to be going on, like Telendiil's favour, the stolen books and Aelius' location. How things never seemed to end ever since the necklace was forced upon her. It seemed to give her bad luck, not good. She would be glad to be rid of it.

She travelled to the lower level of the Mystic Archives after she was dressed. She felt out-of-place as the other mages were all dressed in their robes, and she was the only one dressed in a formal way. She sat at a desk and waited patiently, unsure of what time Telendiil was going to meet her. She wondered why he wanted to only take her for a few drinks, when he could ask for something so much more. Like her assistance in a project, or even travelling to a Ayleid ruin and helping him clear the undead.

After a small while, Telendiil came inside the library, wearing something completely different. In fact he was wearing a pair of pale, grey pants and a brown shirt. Nothing like what he was wearing before, even after asking her to dress formally. "Good evening." He spoke as he approached her with a small grin.

She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Good evening..." She responds. "I thought you were dressing formally?"

"No, not any more. You did say you had nothing formal to wear, so I changed my mind." He answers with a large smile. "I originally wanted to take you to the Tiber Septim Hotel but I suppose I'm fine with taking you to the King and Queens tavern. Just in the Elven Gardens district. It's a fine place, just not as fancy as the Talos Plaza district." He explains as she stands. Not looking impressed in the slightest. She knew she should be happy he was willing to take her to a place such as the Tiber Septim Hotel. However she found it hard to believe he wanted just a simple drink.

They leave the Arcane University quickly, Telendiil eager to go. They walk with little talk, other than the occasional comment. The cold, wet air forced Rosalyn to shiver, making herself eager to arrive at the King and Queens tavern.

The tavern was quite crowded once they arrived, Rosalyn's arms and legs frozen from the cold air. She welcomed the warm bar as she walked towards an empty table. Sitting down and rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up with the rooms heat. Telendiil spoke first once she sat down. "What will you be having this evening?"

She responded quickly. "Surprise me." Then he walked away, towards the Imperial who stood serving behind the counter. She rolled her eyes, despising the place she was in. Even if it was warmer than outside, she still did not want to be there. She could be reading about Clavicus Vile and learning of a solution to her problem. But Telendiil wanted his favour to be couple of drinks in a middle-class tavern.

She crossed her arms as she sat, Telendiil then returned carrying two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. She eyed the wine up suspiciously and then looked at Telendiil who smirked back at her. "Its only cheep wine." He says, before he opens it and pours her a glass.

Her face soured the second she tasted it, it tasted nothing like the fine wine she had before. It tasted of vinegar and grapes. A strange combination that forced her to cringe. "That's vile." She spoke, not thinking about sounding ungrateful.

"Would you prefer an ale? Or a beer?" Telendiil asks with a cocked eyebrow, taking a sip from his glass. Something was strange about his expression, so much like when he invited her to the tavern earlier.

She looks at him with a disgusted expression. He seemed to not care by her disgust of the wine. "Yes, either would be fine." She replies, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

He then stands, only to return with a bottle of ale. "I'm sure you will enjoy this more." He says in a sarcastic manner. Forcing Rosalyn to stare him down with harsh eyes. Something was seriously wrong.

He sat, sipping the wine, staring at her with calm eyes and a smug expression. Though he seemed relaxed, with his legs crossed and back laid back into his seat. Something about it was unsettling and forced Rosalyn to feel nervous. He held his glass, not placing it down onto the table as he eyed her. She did not touch her ale and spoke out in defence. "What's wrong with you?" She asks, feeling threatened.

"What would be wrong with me, Rosalyn?" He answers, cocking his head to the side. She shakes her head at him, with widened eyes. She had forgotten she was sitting in a tavern, with people walking around them, drinking and laughing at the silliest of jokes.

"You're not being yourself..." She answers pathetically, feeling intimidated by his stare.

"Why is that Rosalyn?" He raised an eyebrow at her, like he was curious to what she meant. "I don't feel like I am acting strange. Why do you?"

Immediately, after he spoke. Somebody had made himself known to them. "Excuse me, may I sit here?" Rosalyn's eyes immediately turning to the man who spoke. Feeling relieved when she noticed Telendiil had then started to stare at him.

He was a tall, Imperial man wearing a white shirt that revealed tanned, muscular arms. He had dark, chocolate eyes and long, unkempt, brown hair kept in a loose pony tail. Unlike Telendiil's who had his tightly tied away. A clear, steel sword was placed in his sheath, that was fitted to his leather pants. The first noticeable thing about the man, was a large scar going down his left cheek, that looked to be a battle wound.

"Yes, you can sit with us." Rosalyn answered in a rush, with a large smile on her face.

"Thank you." The man answers, sitting next to her, placing a bottle of beer down on the table. "I would not ask, but there are no other places to sit. I have been on my feet all day, I just wish for a couple of beers and a sit down." Rosalyn could not help but feel amused by Telendiil's angry snarl. He stared at the Imperial, with cruel eyes. "I'm Cyrerius Falius. I'm an explorer, more so a treasure hunter, if you want to call me that." He spoke, looking at Rosalyn, ignoring Telendiil's glare. He held out his hand to the Breton, she took it without hesitation.

"Rosalyn Dalore." She answers, smiling softly. "A mage, from the Arcane University." She introduced herself, taking note that Telendiil had not said a word since the Imperial named Cyrerius sat.

"A mage? You know I could never get into magic. Found it to be difficult and time-wasting." Rosalyn only smiled back at the Imperial. "I prefer using my old sword here, she may be old and a little over used. But she does her job." Cyrerius took a swig of his beer and then looked at Telendiil. "You have a problem there elf?" Returning the Altmer's snarl.

"I will speak to you back at the University, Rosalyn. I don't wish to speak with... Vermin." Telendiil hissed his last words violently and stood. Leaving his cheep wine behind, quickly leaving. Dumbstruck, Rosalyn was left with her mouth wide open in shock. Wondering what was going on.

Cyrerius stood and sat opposite her and grinning. Dragging his beer across the table and taking a drink. "Cheep wine." He spoke, eyeing the bottle up. "Nasty stuff, whoever can drink that is beyond me."

"I didn't buy it." Rosalyn answered. "Telendiil did."

"That elf? What was his problem, I haven't seen anybody give me a look like that in years. Is he your husband?" He questioned.

Rosalyn could not help but laugh. "No." She replies. "I don't think I will ever marry somebody like him. Something is off about him." She admits, lowering her head slightly in wonder.

"Well it would be a strange sight. A Breton and an all mighty High Elf. Married. Now, personally, I feel the Altmer's are full of it. Too high on their horses. Would rather avoid them if I'm honest, brave of you to go for a drink with one." He spoke confidently, taking another drink from his bottle. "I think I've only met a couple of relaxed Altmer's, very humble. Though lately it seems I only find the cocky ones." He placed both his elbows on the table, keeping a hold of his beverage.

"You seem to know a lot of Altmer's." She responds. "Though I disagree. Telendiil may be a little cocky, but he does go out of his way to help others." She admits, but discretely hoping not to reveal too much.

"You mean he helps you? Who wouldn't? You're an attractive Breton, of course he would go out of his way to help you." He spoke. "Don't take it this negatively. If you were less attractive, he would push you to the side and ignore you."

She shook her head in disagreement. "I don't believe that. Like I said, Telendiil may be cocky, but he is helpful."

He only grinned at her, showing his not-so white teeth. "Well, let us change the subject. I know the topic of Altmer's may be offending you." He said, forcing her to roll her eyes. "So tell me, what do you do at the university? Any specialisations or jobs you do?"

She shook her head. "Nothing of interest. I mostly just use my time for study."

He then laughed softly. "So you enjoy reading? Your reading habits may come in useful for when I go exploring some ruins." He spoke, leaning over the table.

"You explore ruins?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Cyrerius nodded. "Yeah, I like looking for my fortune. Though I guess I enjoy travelling though the old buildings, discovering new things and such. Sometimes I have to stop halfway, due to traps or puzzles."

"So you look around Ayleid ruins?" She asks him, curiously.

"Mostly, but I do the odd cave, old fort. I live in the City, so I try not to travel to far away. This week I'm travelling west, hoping to find something useful there." He explained.

Cyrerius continued speaking of interesting times when he used to travel with old friends, or when he was attacked and over ran. She listened, intrigued by the man's interesting tales.

* * *

Cyrerius walked her half way towards the Arcane University, walking through the Palace Gardens. She had not drunk much herself, but Cyrerius had, he found it hard to walk straight, finding himself knocking into Rosalyn by mistake. "Thank you for walking me." She spoke to him as he tumbled a little.

"Yes, yes. Don't you worry about it." He replied. "I just live back in the Elven gardens district. Not far. Come visit me back at the Kings and Queens. I'm not leaving the City for another week." He explained, slurring his words slightly.

"You're there? Every night?" She questions and they come to a halt.

He smirks slightly. "Yeah, but I don't always drink there. I always enjoy a good beer before going to bed, makes my day worth it." She replied with a curt nod. "Well, just come by. Have a good night, Rosalyn."

"You too, Cyrerius." She responds, she watched him walk away. Waving his hand above his head without looking back. She could not help but smile.

Once she returned to the University, she wanted to find Telendiil. Ask him what his problem was, discover why he left in such a hurry. It was past midnight, however she did not care. She was angry at him, never like before.

She stormed into the Mages Quarters and found him sleeping in the basement level. Other mages still awake, chatting with one another. Angrily, she shook him, trying to force him awake. He jumped up and grabbed her arm, pulling her down. "Get off!" She ordered frustrated, pulling away from his grip.

He eyed her for a short while before sitting up in his bed. "What do you want?" He asks harshly, pulling the blanket away. He was dressed in his mages robes, Rosalyn normally would have been curious why, however she did not care.

"Meet me outside. Now." She commanded, turning and walking out the room, slamming the door behind her, making the mages who were resting inside jump.

She waited only a small while before Telendiil walked into the cold, facing her. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of him. "What do you want?" He asked in an intimidating tone.

"What do you mean, what do I want? You stormed off, angry. For no reason at all! What was the point? Not only that, but the fact you have acted strange since we returned from Barren Cave!" She pointed her finger at him, snarling.

He shook his head at her. "You're wondering why I've acted strange? Perhaps the little help you gave me, when I was fighting with the Nord! Or perhaps its the lack of gratitude and kindness! Perhaps your uptight attitude, has put me off you!" He pointed a finger back at her "You said reading about spells would help you improve your spell casting. Yet you barely did a thing when I was fighting him! Only stabbing him in the arm! What did that do? It only caused a mild distraction so I could kill him! That was your duty, was it not!"

She stood with her eyes wide, looking back at the Altmer. Thinking hard about what to say. "You know I saved your life, I didn't get one thank you. I asked you for a favour and yet it was ruined when you let that damned Imperial sit at the table with us! You could have said no." He shouted at her, she had to stand back. "I buy you a drink, for you to tell me it was vile. So I buy you another one, what you don't touch! You ungrateful brat!" He screamed, turning away before Rosalyn could say anything back, slamming the Mages Quarters door behind him. She stood in the cold, in disbelief.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this far. It means a lot to me. **All I ask is for a review or two, (honest reviews help me improve, so please don't be shy.**). I still have much more to write and go over. Like the earlier chapters, I'm not very happy with descriptions and such, so I may return later for improvement. _

_I hope I'm doing better with descriptions and spelling/grammar. It's my main goal to improve after all. _

_Next Chapter - Rosalyn tries to learn more about the so-called Daedra. _


End file.
